El Gemelo Perdido
by nightwolf132871
Summary: Un nuevo chico llega a la ciudad de Royal woods y entabla una fuerte amistad con Luna, pero lo que la familia Loud no sabe es que este chico es mas cercano a ellos de lo que creen (portada por la artista:Wild!)
1. Un chico nuevo en la ciudad

**Hola a todos, antes de empezar solo quiero que sepan que este es el mi primer fanfic que escribo en mi vida así que les pido que no me critiquen demasiado, sin mas preámbulos que** **empiece**

* * *

Eran las 2 de la tarde en la ciudad de Royal Woods y todo parecía como un día normal para todos excepto para una pequeña familia de 2 integrantes que se estaba mudando a la ciudad

-Porque nos tuvimos que mudar mamá? - pregunto un joven de 15 años que no estaba nada contento con la decisión de su madre de mudarse

-Lo se Logan yo tampoco me quería mudar pero necesito el trabajo después de que tu padre nos dejó- dijo con pesadez y algo de tristeza la madre de Logan

Al parecer se estaban mudando porque la madre de Logan necesitaba un trabajo con buena paga para mantener a su hijo después de que su esposo muriera por una enfermedad incurable y al parecer solo en royal Woods le darían el trabajo con la paga que ella estaba buscando

-No lo se mamá, no creo poder hacer amigos en esta ciudad recuerda lo que me costo hacer amigos antes- dijo Logan deprimido por no ser muy social y por aislarse del mundo por la muerte de su padre

-Descuida Logan, yo se que te llevaras bien con alguien en esta ciudad- dijo la madre en un intento de animar a su único hijo

-La verdad no creo que eso vaya a pasar- dijo Logan con algo de tristeza por tener una actitud diferente a la del resto de jóvenes adolescentes

-Que te parece si vas a "explorar" un poco la ciudad en lo que llevan todas tus cosas a tu nuevo cuarto? - dijo la madre de Logan intentando cambiar el tema de conversación para no deprimir mas a Logan de lo que ya estaba

-De acuerdo, volveré en unas horas- dijo Logan saliendo de su nueva casa

* * *

Logan se encontraba caminando por las calles de Royal Woods escuchando Metal con sus audífonos favoritos mientras pensaba en que tipo de lugares puede haber en la ciudad cuando apareció a la distancia un pequeño local con las palabras Gus Games & Grubs

A Logan le intrigo un poco el nombre del local, pero no le importo tanto porque al acercarse de dio cuenta que era una sala de juegos y además del Rock y el Metal jugar videojuegos es lo que más le gustaba hacer por las tardes en su tiempo libre

Al entrar al arcade lo primero que vio fue una gran multitud alrededor de una maquina de juego que no para de gritar y animar a dos chicos que estaban jugando con dicha maquina

Cuando logan se acercó a la multitud a ver que videojuego era se sorprendió demasiado cuando vio la máquina, era una de esas viejas y descontinuadas máquinas de Guitar hero 3 que estaba en perfectas condiciones y con las 2 guitarras funcionales

Al ver esa máquina lo único que quería era jugar y aplastar a alguien en su videojuego favorito y para suerte de Logan uno de los dos chicos que estaban jugando perdió contra el otro, una cosa que intrigo a logan era que el chico que perdió tenía el cabello completamente blanco

-Al parecer no eres tan bueno como me estabas presumiendo verdad Larry? -dijo el chico que gano a modo de burla

-No me molestes Chandler, nunca dije que fuera mejor que tu solo dije que me gusta este juego y me llamo Lincoln- dijo el peliblanco con molestia y odio en su voz

-Si, si lo que tu digas Larry, ahora largo para que pueda vencer a otro perdedor como tu- dijo Chandler presumiendo ante todos los chicos que los observaban

-A quien le dices perdedor mocoso? - dijo Logan entre toda la multitud

\- ¿¡QUIEN DIJO ESO?!- grito Chandler enfurecido por lo que le acababan de decir

Cuando Chandler dijo eso toda la multitud se separo para mostrar a Logan con una cara de indiferencia detrás de sus lentes oscuros y su gorra negra

-Que no sabes que se tienen que quitar los lentes obscuros cuando entras a un lugar cerrado idiota? – le grito uno de los cómplices de Chandler a Logan

-Y tu no sabes que pasa cuando alguien se mete con mis gustos de vestimenta? – dijo Logan a modo de amenaza frunciendo el ceño y crujiéndose los nudillos de ambas manos

Al ver esto todos los cómplices de Chandler empezaron a temblar ligeramente y tragar saliva por lo intimidados que Logan los hiso sentir, pero se sintieron aun mas nerviosos y asustados cuando Logan se empezó a acercar lentamente a la maquina sin quitarles la mirada de encima

-Si quieres un reto ya lo tienes- dijo Logan tomando una de las guitarras de la maquina y eligiendo una buena canción y poniendo su dificultad en experto

Al empezar la partida todos los que estaban presentes incluyendo a Chandler quedaron completa mente boquiabiertos al ver lo rápido que iba el juego y por la infinidad de notas que aparecían en la pantalla, pero lo que mas les impresionaba era que Logan no fallaba ni una sola nota

Cuando Chandler se dio cuenta que ya era su turno de jugar hiso lo mejor que pudo, pero fallo prácticamente todas las notas y su medidor de rock en el juego estaba en rojo a punto de acabarse, pero por fortuna para el era el turno de Logan otra vez

Para Logan no había problema alguno, acertaba todas y cada una de las notas sin sudar ni esforzarse

Para cuando Chandler se dio cuenta ya había perdido y ni siquiera había logrado acertar más de 6 notas

\- ¡NO ES JUSTO, SEGURAMENTE HICISTE TRAMPA NADIE ES MEJOR QUE YO EN ESTE JUEGO NADIE! - grito Chandler estando más que enojado

-No es mi culpa que seas un mocoso engreído que se cree mejor que todo el mundo- dijo Logan empezando a fastidiarse por la actitud del chico pelirrojo

\- ¡YA VERAS, CUANDO MI HERMANO MAYOR VENGA LO VAS A LAMENTAR! – grito Chandler empezando a ponerse rojo

-De acuerdo, ya fue suficiente lárgate de mi vista o lo vas a lamentar- dijo Logan ya molesto por la actitud de Chandler

\- ¿A SI? Y QUE PIENSAS HACER SI NO LO HAG...- Chandler no pudo terminar de decir lo que iba a decir porque Logan lo agarro de la camisa, se quitó sus lentes obscuros, lo levanto a su altura y lo vio directamente a los ojos con furia asustando a Chandler como nunca

-Escúchame bien enano desgraciado, vuelve a meterte conmigo y ni siquiera tu madre te reconocerá después de que termine contigo- dijo Logan dejando caer a Chandler

Después de ese pequeño espectáculo que armo Logan, Chandler y sus cómplices se fueron corriendo del lugar corriendo completamente aterrorizados y algunos con lagrimas en los ojos por el miedo

Después de esa escenita Logan tomo la guitarra que uso en el juego y puso su nombre en el juego por tener la nueva puntuación más alta de la máquina para después comprar una soda de cola en la cafetería del lugar para eventualmente irse del local

-Oye Lincoln, ¿no crees que ese sujeto se parecía mucho a tu hermana mayor? - dijo un chico de tes morena con anteojos hablándole al peliblanco que juga antes con Chandler

-La verdad es que si, se parecía demasiado a luna- dijo Lincoln por lo parecido que era Logan a Luna, casi como si fueran gemelos

* * *

 **Embardad espero que les aya gustado (recuerden que es mi primer fanfic) si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia dejen su review los respondere en el siguiente capitulo, espero volver a verlos en un futuro no muy lejano**


	2. Primeras amistades

**Hola a todos, primero que nada solo quiero agradecer a todos los que visitaron mi fancif, la verdad no esperaba que fueran tantas personas en poco tiempo en mi opinión solo quería decir eso antes de empezar así que es mejor que empiece de una ves, espero que les guste**

* * *

Logan se encontraba caminado den las calles de Royal Woods dirigiéndose a su nueva casa para llegar antes del anochecer después de conocer otros múltiples lugares de la ciudad como el parque ketcham y el restaurante Bangers & Mosh

Mientras Logan caminaba por la calle con sus audífonos puestos ignorando todo a su alrededor como lo había hecho los últimos meses un chico pelirrojo de unos 15 o 16 años de edad detuvo a Logan a mitad de la calle

-El es el idiota que te molesto hermanito? - pregunto el joven a un niño pelirrojo que estaba detrás de el muy asustado

-si Chris, el es el desgraciado que por poco me mata y que hiso trampa en mi juego favorito del arcade- dijo el chico resultando ser Chandler

Al escuchar esto el hermano Chandler se puso en posición en pelea amenazando a logan

-Nadie ataca a mi hermanito y se sale con la suya, vas a sufrir maldito hijo de perra- dijo el mayor de los pellirrojos

Logan lo único que hiso fue meter su mano a su bolsillo y sacar un cilindro negro con decoraciones de plata a los lados con un pequeño botón, cuando Logan presiono dicho botón una navaja salió de dicho cilindro asustando a ambos hermanos

-Lárguense de aquí antes de que se arrepientan-dijo Logan mirando fijamente a los dos hermanos y ligeramente levantando su navaja

Después de el susto que le dio Logan, Chris el hermano mayor de Chandler volvió a ponerse en pose de combate pues pensaba que esa navaja era de juguete y que solo la usaba para asustar a niños como pensó que hiso con su hermano menor

-huy que miedo tengo, un marica me esta amenazando con una navaja de juguete, auxilio, auxilio- dijo Chris con sarcasmo y burlándose de Logan, pero al hacer esto cometió un terrible error

Cuando Logan vio eso no dudo ni un segundo y se lanzó contra Chris y le hiso una cortada grande en la parte derecha de la cara evitando el ojo para no meterse en problemas mayores

Cuando Chris se dio cuenta que esa navaja era real y que estaba sangrando casi de todo el lado derecho de su cara, se puso a correr gritando como una niña asustada dejando a Chandler solo con Logan

-Escúchame bien enano, si tu o tu hermano se vuelve a meter conmigo una vez mas no dudare en clavarles mi navaja en el cuello, ¿entendido? -dijo Logan asustando aún más a Chandler y haciendo que se orine en sus pantalones

-s-sí, t-t-te l-l-lo p-prometo-dijo Chandler para luego irse corriendo como lo hiso su hermano mayor

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad Lincoln y Clyde se encontraban caminando hacia la casa de Lincoln loud, pero esta no era una casa normal ya que en ella vivía una familia de 13 integrantes

-Oye Lincoln crees que seria buena idea decirle a tu familia sobre ese chico que vimos en el arcade? - pregunto Clyde a su amigo peliblanco

-No lo se Clyde, creo que primero tendríamos que encontrarlo y saber mas sobre el para no asumir lo que no es como hicimos con Bobby hace unos meses-dijo Lincoln recordando aquella ves que pensaron que Bobby estaba engañando a Lori con otras chicas

-Oh Cierto, ¿Qué te parece si nos reunimos mañana después de la escuela para buscarlo? -dijo Clyde mientras llegaban a la casa de Lincoln

-Me parece una buena idea, te veo mañana en la escuela- dijo Lincoln despidiéndose de su mejor amigo mientras entraba a su casa

Lincoln estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera noto que la casa estaba mas silenciosa de lo usual, al notar esto el peliblanco fue a revisar las habitaciones de sus hermanas para averiguar porque todo estaba tan callado

Al parecer se había tardado mas de lo que creía en el arcade porque ya eran las 10 pm y todas sus hermanas menores estaban durmiendo, pero las mayores junto con sus padres fueron al cine a ver una película de terror y no habían vuelto aun para suerte de Lincoln por las altas horas de la noche

* * *

Al día siguiente en la preparatoria de Royal Woods Logan estaba apreciando lo pequeña que era la escuela a comparación de la otra escuela en la que estaba antes

-No es tan grande como la de Dallas, pero algo es algo… supongo-dijo logan con muy pocos ánimos de ir a una nueva escuela sin conocer a alguien

como no se permitían gorras ni lentes obscuros en la escuela Logan tuvo que dejar sus cosas en casa y al entrar todo el mundo se le quedaba viendo sin razón y algunos lo saludaban con ánimos sin siquiera conocerlos, pero a logan no le importo y se puso sus audífonos y siguió caminando hasta llegar la sala del director para pedir información por ser un alumno nuevo

-Hola, soy nuevo me preguntaba si me puede dar indicaciones- le pregunto logan a la secretaria que estaba archivando unos papeles dándole la espalda a Logan

-Si, déjame avisarle al director para que el te ayude, puedes tomar asiento si gustas-dijo la secretaria sin voltear a ver a Logan

-Gracias- dijo Logan sentándose en una silla que estaba en la habitación

Al poco tiempo entro a la oficina una joven de cabello rubio con un particular mechón azul, Logan estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos escuchando su música cuando la joven se le hacerco y le empezó a hablar

-Hola luna, me gusta tu nuevo look-dijo la joven confundiendo a Logan

-Creo que me confundes con alguien más- contesto Logan sin ánimos

-oh perdón, es que eres muy parecido a una amiga que tengo, de pura casualidad no eres un pariente suyo? - pregunto la joven por el increíble parecido que tenía con su amiga

-No, la única familia que tengo en esta ciudad es mi madre, ahora si no te importa me gustaría estar solo-dijo Logan poniéndose sus audífonos otra vez y poniéndolos a máximo volumen

Al escuchar eso la joven se ofendió un poco pero rápidamente se le olvido por lo que dijo Logan de su familia, pero por ahora no podía hacer nada porque aparecer Logan ya no le haría más caso

* * *

Un rato después de que el director de la escuela le diera un mapa a Logan para guiarse por ser nuevo y su numero y contraseña de casillero, Logan se encontraba guardando algunas cosas en su casillero cuando de repente un grupo de 3 jóvenes le cerro la puerta bruscamente y todos tenían caras enojadas

-tu eres el maldito desgraciado que le hiso eso a Chris? - pregunto uno de los jóvenes apuntando a otro que había detrás de el resultando ser Chris con la herida que le hiso logan ayer en la noche

-Si y lo volvería a hacer con mucho gusto a cada uno de ustedes si no se largan de una vez- dijo logan viendo a el grupo de jóvenes que lo estaban amenazando

Al preciso momento en el que Logan dijo esto apenas y logro esquivar el golpe que le lanzo el joven más cercano a él.

Justo después de esquivar el golpe Logan lanzo un gancho derecho golpeando en toda la cara y derribando y noqueando al joven que intento golpearlo antes

-PAGARAS POR ESO MALDITO! - grito el segundo joven mientras se abalanzaba contra Logan iniciando una pelea en los pasillos de la preparatoria}

El joven que se abalanzó contra logan termino rápidamente en el suelo por un golpe en la cara que le dio logan después de rápidamente esquivarlo, el único que quedaba de los 3 era Chris y como el sabia de lo que Logan era capaz simplemente se echó a correr

-Espero que eso les sirva de lección- dijo Logan a los inconscientes jóvenes y a los pocos que observaban

Por suerte para Logan y los chicos que estuvieron en la pelea, ningún profesor se entero por ser temprano y también por suerte nadie los grabo, además logan estaba seguro que nadie se atrevería a contarle a un profesor porque si lo hacían ya sabían las consecuencias

* * *

Luna loud se encontraba platicando con sus amigas en su salón de clases esperando a que llegara su maestro para iniciar la clase sin pensar a quien conocería muy pronto

-Les hablo en serio, esa película que vi anoche fue algo brutal- dijo luna por lo sangrienta y fuerte que estuvo la película que vio ayer con sus padres y algunas hermanas

-Es enserio? Vaya, tengo que verla ya-dijo una de las cuantas amigas de luna sin percatarse que el profesor ya había entrado al salón de clases

-Buenos días alumnos- dijo el profesor saludando a toda su clase para que le prestaran atención

-Buenos días profesor- dijeron todos los alumnos al profesor al unísono demostrando que el profesor ya tenía toda su atención

-Bien, hoy es un día especial ya que un alumno nuevo se integrará a la clase con nosotros- dijo el profesor haciendo que todos empiecen a murmullar y emocionarse por la noticia

-Me alegra que les emocione esta noticia, ya puedes pasar joven- dijo el profesor provocando que todos los alumnos pusieran atención a la puerta para conocer y recibir a su nuevo compañero de clases

En cuanto Logan cruzo esa puerta, mas de la mitad del salón quedo boquiabierto por el enorme parecido que tenía Logan con Luna

-Jóvenes el es Logan Miller, espero que todos sean buenos con el-dijo el profesor

-Hola a todos, me llamo Logan como dijo el profe y vengo de Dallas Texas, mi madre y yo nos acabamos de mudar ayer a la ciudad-dijo Logan presentándose ante toda la clase

Justo después de que Logan se presentara toda la clase volteo a ver a Luna, incomodándola y haciendo que Logan fije su atención en ella y sorprendiéndolo a el también por lo parecidos que eran

-Puedes tomar asiento junto a Luna-dijo el profesor y llamando la atención de los alumnos

Nunca en la vida Logan se había sentido tan incomodo como lo estaba ahora, era su primer día de clases en una nueva ciudad y sin su consentimiento ya era popular

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo Logan tomo su charola de comida y se dirigió a la mesa mas alejada de todos los alumnos que estaban en la cafetería y se puso sus audífonos con música a todo volumen para luego ser interrumpido por la misma chica de mechón azul acompañada de la chica que es igual a el, pero para sorpresa de Logan ambas traían guitarras eléctricas

-Hola, ¿Logan verdad?, ella es Luna y yo soy Sam- dijo Sam presentándose y también a su amiga-nos podemos sentar? - pregunto Sam

Logan simplemente hiso un gesto con la cabeza en señal de aprobación a la pregunta a lo que ambas chicas tomaron asiento al otro lado de la mesa para estar frente a Logan

-Te gusta el Rock? - pregunto luna por pura curiosidad y para romper el hielo un poco entre ellas y Logan

-Solo diré que nada me gusta mas que el Rock y el Metal-dijo Logan respondiendo a la pregunta de luna y sorprendiendo a ambas

-Y sabes tocar algún instrumento? - pregunto Sam para seguir con el tema de conversación

-Me prestas tu guitarra un momento? - dijo Logan a lo que Sam simplemente asintió

Justo después de que Logan tomara la guitarra de Sam y encender un pequeño amplificador que tenía en su mochila, empezó a tocar los primeros 25 segundos de la canción clliffs of Dover llamando la atención de todos los alumnos en la cafetería

En cuanto termino de tocar, toda la cafetería le aplaudió por lo increíble que toco ese pequeño fragmento de una increíble canción, después tomo asiento en su mesa y le devolvió la guitarra a Sam

-ESO FUE INCREIBLE! - dijeron ambas chicas al unísono haciendo sonrojar a Logan

-Quien te enseño a tocar así? - pregunto Luna asombrada por el talento de Logan

-Nadie, es talento natural, se tocar guitarra desde que tengo memoria- dijo Logan orgulloso por su talento

-Que te parece si nos reunimos después de clases a tocar juntos? -dijo Sam emocionándose un poco

-No suena mal, además no tengo nada mas que hacer hoy- dijo logan estando de acuerdo con ambas chicas

-Genial, nos reunimos en mi casa? - pregunto luna a ambos

-me parece bien-contesto Logan -Solo necesito que me des tu dirección- pidió Logan para verlas en casa de Luna

-Claro, es el 1216 de la avenida franklin-dijo luna mientras Logan anotaba la dirección en su teléfono -Listo, las veo al rato dijo Logan despidiéndose de Luna y Sam para luego salir de la cafetería

-Estas segura que no es un pariente tuyo? - pregunto Sam

-Mas que segura, nunca lo había visto en mi vida, pero debo admitir que es idéntico a mi, incluso tiene pecas en el mismo lugar de la cara que yo- dijo luna aun sorprendida por el parecido que tenía Logan con ella

* * *

 **Espero que les aya gustado este capitulo, hoy no tengo reviews que responder (porque no hay :v), como sea cualquier duda comentario o sugerencia dejen su review para responderlo en el próximo capitulo, espero vernos en un futuro no muy lejano**


	3. El encuentro parte 1

**Hola gente, perdón por tardar tanto en sacar este episodio pero tenia múltiples compromisos familiares y escolares que me dejaban sin tiempo para avanzar con el fic, antes de empezar solo quería decirles que al final aclarare unas cosas que quiero aclarar, ahora sin mas preámbulos que esto empiece de una vez**

* * *

Después de un aburrido día de escuela Logan por fin pudo regresar a su casa por su guitarra para ir a practicar a la casa de una de sus dos nuevas amigas

Algo en lo que no dejaba de pensar Logan era en el parecido que tenía con Luna, pero la verdad no le daba mucha importancia porque después de todo era una nueva amiga en una ciudad prácticamente desconocida para el

Lo primero que hiso Logan el entrar a su casa fue correr a su habitación para preparar su guitarra favorita para ir a practicar con sus nuevas amigas

Su guitarra es una hermosa Les paul de color negro junto con al menos 4 amplificadores de diferentes tamaños cada uno

Al bajar con su guitarra y un amplificador pequeño con cables, pedal y una mochila, su madre lo detuvo para preguntarle a donde iba

-A dónde vas tan apresurado Logan? - dijo su madre con mucha curiosidad

-Voy a ir a practicar con unas amigas que conocí hoy en la escuela- dijo Logan con bastante emoción en su voz

-oh, espero que te la pases bien y regresa antes del anochecer- dijo su madre antes de despedirse y regresar a sus asuntos

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad Luna y Sam se encontraban caminando por la calle dirigiéndose a el restaurante Bangers & Mosh mientras Luna hablaba por teléfono con su amigo y ayudante Chunk

-NO TE CREO…. EN SERIO?!- dijo Luna gritándole al teléfono y llamando la atención de Sam

-Seria posible que nos recojas en Bangers & Mosh…. Genial te esperamos haya-dijo Luna finalizando la llamada

-Que fue todo eso Luna? - pregunto Sam por el tono de voz que uso Luna en esa llamada

-NO ME VAS A CREER, MICK SWAGGER VA A VENIR A ROYAL WOODS Y YA ESTAN VENDIENDO ENTRADAS-dijo Luna gritando por la enorme emoción que tenia por el concierto de su musico favorito

-NO ES CIERTO!-dijo Sam contagiándose de la emoción de Luna

-Pero porque no compramos las entradas por internet? -pregunto Sam

-Ese es el único problema, no las venden por internet- dijo Luna aclarándole algunas cosas a Sam

-Oh, entonces por eso le preguntaste si nos puede recoger en Bangers & Mosh? -dijo Sam para aclarar su última duda

-Si, pero tardara un rato-dijo Luna

-Oh, bueno eso nos da tiempo de tomar una cerveza de raíz- dijo Sam

-Si lo sé, pero siento que estoy olvidando algo- dijo Luna intentando recordar que era eso que olvidaba

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad Logan se encontraba caminando en dirección a la casa Loud mientras escuchaba su musaca favorita con sus audífonos

A lo lejos pudo divisar una casa de dos pisos blanca con tejado negro con el numero 1216

Cuando Logan se acercó mas pudo escuchar algo además de su música que estaba al 89% de volumen lo cual es demasiado alto

Cuando se quito los audífonos se impresiono demasiado al darse cuenta de que todo ese ruido venia de la casa de Luna

-cuando dijo que tenía muchas hermanas, jamás pensé que fueran tantas- dijo Logan por los múltiples gritos y discusiones que venían de esa casa

En lugar de tocar el timbre a esperar que le abran la puerta, Logan le mando un mensaje de texto a Luna para que saliera a recibirlo

Pero en lugar de decirle a Logan que estaba en camino le dijo que se olvido de su compromiso y que se fue con Sam a comprar entradas para un concierto

-Perdón Logan, si quieres puedes practicar tú en mi garaje en lo que Sam y yo regresamos-le dijo Luna en un mensaje de texto}

-ok- respondió Logan dirigiéndose a el garaje de Luna sin percatarse que alguien lo estaba observando al otro lado de la calle

Al entrar pudo ver la gran colección de amplificadores que tenia Luna en ese garaje

-Vaya, a ella si que le gusta el Rock- dijo Logan impresionado por la increíble cantidad de equipo musical que había en ese reducido espacio

Después de la impresión Logan acomodo su equipo en el suelo del garaje y saco una laptop de su mochila y puso un soundtrack de Stricken de Disturbed sin guitarra en él para eventualmente empezar a tocar y cantar.

You walk on like a woman in suffering  
Won't even bother now, to tell me why  
You come alone, letting all of us savor the moment  
Leaving me broken, another time  
You come on like a blood stained hurricane  
Leave me alone, let me be this time  
You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption  
I don't want to mention, the reason I know

That I am stricken and can't let you go  
When the heart is cold there's no hope  
And we know  
That I am crippled by all that you've done  
Into the abyss will I run

-Vaya, este chico si que tiene mucho talento-dijo el mismo joven que observaba a Logan al otro lado de la calle

You don't know what your power has done to me  
I want to know if I'll heal inside  
I can't go on, with a holocaust about to happen  
Seeing you laughing, another time  
You'll never know how your face has haunted me  
My very soul has to bleed this time  
Another hole in the wall of my inner defenses  
Leaving me breathless, the reason I know

That I am stricken and can't let you go  
When the heart is cold there's no hope  
And we know  
That I am crippled by all that you've done  
Into the abyss will I run  
Into the abyss will I run

-Creo que los chicos estarán felices de que al fin haya encontrado a uno-dijo el joven sacando su teléfono y mandando un mensaje de texto

You walk on like a woman in suffering  
Won't even bother now, to tell me why  
You come alone, letting all of us savor the moment  
Leaving me broken, another time  
You come on like a blood stained hurricane  
Leave me alone, let me be this time  
You carry on a holy man pushing redemption  
I don't want to mention, the reason I know

That I am stricken and can't let you go  
When the heart is cold there's no hope  
And we know  
That I am crippled by all that you've done  
Into the abyss will I run, into the abyss will I run

I can't let you go  
Yes I am stricken and can't let you go

-Oye, no tocas nada mal- dijo el joven llamando la atención de Logan

-No me digas lo obvio-dijo Logan intentando hacer que el joven que le hablaba captara su mensaje

-Hey, no ay que ser grosero, me llamo Frank y quisiera hacerte una propuesta- dijo el Frank presentándose con Logan

-Te escucho- dijo Logan interesado en lo que Frank pudiera decirle

-Te gustaría unirte a mi banda? -dijo Frank con la esperanza de que aceptara

-Estoy dentro- dijo Logan de inmediato

-Genial, veme mañana a las 5:30 p.m. en Bangers & Mosh para hablar de los detalles- dijo Frank despidiéndose de Logan

-Espero que no sean un grupo de perdedores- dijo Logan esperando que no fuera tan malo como imaginaba que seria el grupo de Frank

Mientras Logan hablaba con Frank, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que estaban siendo observados nuevamente, pero esta ves eran observados desde el jardín de la casa de Luna

-Otra vez Lisa y sus experimentos de clonación sin nuestro consentimiento- dijo una niña de 13 años de edad que observaba a Logan fijamente

Después de que Frank se fuera de la casa, la niña que lo observaba se acerco a Logan sin que la viera y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

Lo ultimo que vio Logan antes de quedar inconsciente fue a dicha niña acercándosele con una cuerda en las manos.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este cap, se que fue algo corto pero no se preocupen, intentare que el próximo capitulo se mas largo.**

 **Lo que quería aclarar es la apariencia general de Logan.**

 **Generalmente estoy basando a Logan en mi persona pero no por completo, la ropa y gustos los vaso en mi, pero su actitud es como la de un típico adolescente que no le importa nada, generalmente viste con chaquetas de cuero, lentes obscuros y gorras de color negro.**

 **Bueno, eso es lo único que quería aclarar por ahora, gracias por ser pacientes y espero verlos en un futuro no muy lejano, hasta la próxima**


	4. El encuentro parte 2

**Hola a todos, antes de empezar solo quería mandarle un saludo especial a J. Nagera ya que desde que empece mi fanfic solo el a mandado su review, no sabes lo mucho que eso significo para mi amigo enserio muchas gracias, sin mas preámbulos que esto empiece de una vez**

* * *

Después de noquear a Logan, Lynn le amarro los brazos y piernas para que no escapara cuando despertara y lo llevo adentro de la casa

Cuando entro todas sus hermanas estaban en la sala viendo televisión menos Luna y Lisa

-Alguna sabe dónde está Lisa? - pregunto Lynn llamando la atención de todas sus hermanas y asustándolas por tener a Logan inconsciente y amarrado junto a ella

\- ¡¿DIOS LYNN QUE FUE LO QUE HICISTE?! -grito Lori bastante asustada por la situación

-Calma, estoy más que segura que es un experimento de Lisa-dijo Lynn mostrando la cara de Logan a todas sus hermanas

-Oh-dijeron todas las hermanas al unísono creyendo la teoría de Lynn por el parecido de Logan a Luna

-Alguna ha visto a Lisa? - dijo Lynn para entregarle a Logan

-Esta en su habitación- dijo Lori señalando las escaleras mientras todas las hermanas Loud regresaban a mirar la televisión

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Lisa, Lynn la abrió de una patada asustando a Lisa que estaba trabajando en sus experimentos

-Lisa, encontré a tu clon que escapo, no vuelvas a clonar a alguna de nosotras sin nuestro consentimiento- dijo Lynn arrojando a Logan dentro de la habitación

-De que hablas?, yo nunca e clonado a ninguna de ustedes- dijo Lisa extrañada de lo que Lynn le estaba diciendo

-No te hagas la inocente, lo encontré tocando música en el garaje-dijo Lynn reafirmando lo que dijo al principio

-Recalco que no se de qué me hablas- replico Lisa -Pero si es de tu agrado, puede analizar a este espécimen que me as traído-dijo Lisa proponiendo una solución para el problema que se presento

-Como sea, solo desaste de el- dijo Lynn retirándose de la habitación

-Me pregunto si alguno de mis químicos se habrá combinado con alguna muestra de ADN de alguna unidad familiar- dijo Lisa tomando un pelo de Logan para analizar su ADN

* * *

Después de comprar las entradas, Luna y Sam iban de regreso a la casa Loud sin imaginar el gran problema en el que Logan se había metido

-No puedo creer que en verdad conseguimos las entradas- dijo Sam emocionada

-Lo se, pero creo que deberíamos apurarnos a regresar a mi casa- dijo Luna algo preocupada

-Porque tanta prisa? - pregunto Sam con duda

-Siento que algo malo va a pasar en mi casa pronto- dijo Luna acelerando el paso seguida por Sam para llegar cuanto antes a la casa Loud

* * *

Después de un rato Logan empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, lo primero que vio fue a Lisa trabajando en un ordenador cerca de el

-Donde me encuen…. Pero qué?!- dijo Logan en voz baja al notar que estaba amarrado a una silla

Después de el susto que tuvo al darse cuenta de que estaba secuestrado, Logan pudo notar que sus manos no estaban bien amarradas y no apretaban los suficiente como para impedir que pudiera moverlas

Al notar esto intento meter su mano a su bolsillo para sacar su navaja e intentar liberarse

Por fortuna para Logan, logro alcanzar su navaja y cortar la cuerda que retenía sus manos para hacer lo mismo con el resto de las cuerdas que lo retenían en la silla en la que estaba

Después de liberarse, se le acerco a Lisa con navaja en mano

* * *

El resto de las hermanas Loud se encontraban en la sala ocupadas con sus actividades diarias sin percatarse del peligro en el que estaba hermana menor

-me pregunto que le está haciendo Lisa a es clon de Luna- dijo Lynn con algo de curiosidad

Justo cuando Lynn termino de hablar se escucho un fuerte ruido proveniente de la habitación de la genio de la familia

-AYUDAAAAA!- grito Lisa desde su habitación

Inmediatamente, todas las hermanas Loud corrieron escaleras arriba a la habitación de Lisa

-DONDE DIABLOS ESTOY? - grito Logan desde adentro de la habitación

Segundos después de que Logan dio ese grito, las hermanas Loud entraron a la habitación de golpe

Al ver esto, Logan corrió hacia la ventana y se lanzó, pero por fortuna para él, la ventana estaba abierta y el techo del pórtico de la casa evito que callera de cara contra el suelo dándole tiempo para impulsarse y caer de pie sin ningún rasguño en el patio delantero de la casa

-Mi día no puede ir mejor- dijo Logan con sarcasmo mientras recogía sus cosas que había dejado en el garaje

-Atrápenlo! - grito Lynn desde la puerta de la casa

Al voltear Logan vio que 2 de todas las chicas y el chico peliblanco que vio en el arcade venían corriendo hacia el

-Diablos- dijo Logan para eventualmente empezar a correr lejos de esa casa de locos

-Que no escape! –grito Lynn mientras ella, Lana y Lincoln empezaban una persecución

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Lisa el resto de las hermanas Loud la ayudaban a recuperarse de algunos golpes que le dio Logan

-¡¿Dios Lisa, que paso?!-Dijo Lori asustada por todo el equipo científico que estaba destruido en el suelo de la habitación

-No estoy segura, todo paso demasiado rápido- dijo Lisa mientras veía que mas de la mitad de su equipo científico había sido destruido o fuertemente dañado, incluyendo su analizador de ADN

* * *

Logan se encontraba corriendo por las calles de Royal Woods intentando escapar de sus perseguidoras y secuestradoras

-Porque me pasa esto a mi- dijo Logan ocultándose en un callejón en el centro de la ciudad

-Encuéntrenlo! - grito Lynn al otro lado de la calle mientras ella, Lana y Lincoln se separaban para encontrarlo

Lynn se fue a otro callejón a buscar, Lana siguió buscando en la calle y detrás de los autos cercanos y Lincoln se estaba acercando lentamente a el callejón donde estaba Logan con una cara de miedo y enojo a la vez

-Cuando las chicas y yo lo atrapemos lo pagara caro, nadie ataca a mis hermanas y se sale con la suya- dijo Lincoln a si mismo sin darse cuenta de que Logan lo escucho todo

-Te diré algo niño, cuando hago algo que no le agrada a nadie, siempre me salgo con la mía- dijo Logan saliendo de atrás de un contenedor de basura y acorralando a Lincoln que ya había entrado en el callejón

Al notar que estaba atrapado, Lincoln intento gritar para pedirle ayuda a sus hermanas, pero Logan pudo predecir ese grito y logro taparle la boca antes de que emitiera cualquier sonido aterrorizando aún más a Lincoln

-Escúchame bien mocoso, intentas decir o hacer algo y terminaras con un corte del tamaño de tu espalda- dijo Logan amenazando a Lincoln

En la calle, Lynn y Lana se reunían de nuevo para regresar a su casa con un fuerte sentimiento de derrota

-Encontraste algo? - pregunto Lynn

-No, y tú? - respondió Lana

-Tampoco encontré nada- dijo Lynn dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar lento en dirección a su casa

-Y Lincoln? -dijo Lana llamando la atención de Lynn para eventualmente mirar el callejón por el que se había ido su hermano

-Lincoln? - dijeron ambas hermanas al unísono mientras se acercaban lentamente a ese callejón

Cuando las hermanas Loud estaban a pocos metros del callejón, Lincoln salió del callejón siendo sostenido por el cuello mientras Logan lo amenazaba con su navaja por la espalda

-DEJALO EN PAZ! - gritaron ambas hermanas al unísono poniéndose en pose de combate listas para atacar a Logan

-Solo lo dejare en paz si me dejan ir- dijo Logan mientras se empezaba a alejar poco a poco de las hermanas

Lynn no pudo resistir mas y se lanzo contra Logan y Lincoln derribando a ambos

Cuando Lynn se levanto junto con Lincoln pudieron notar que la navaja de Logan tenia sangre en ella….

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, hay una cosa mas que olvide aclarar en el capitulo anterior con respecto a la apariencia de Logan,** **Logan es un joven de cabello largo de color castaño como luna (obviamente) con un flequillo que le tapa el ojo derecho, bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero verlos en un futuro no muy lejano**


	5. El encuentro parte 3

**Hola gente, me disculpo nuevamente por tardar en subir este capitulo pero como fue mi cumpleaños hace poco no pude terminar el capitulo asta ahora.**

 **Antes de iniciar les quería decir que hay una referencia de una serie muy buena en este capitulo, haber quien la encuentra primero, sin mas preámbulos que empiece de una ves**

* * *

Lynn estaba completamente aterrorizada por la situación en la que estaban ella y Lincoln

Justo después de que Lincoln se levantó, rápidamente busco alguna herida en su cuerpo para ver si la sangre que tenia la navaja de Logan era suya

Para fortuna del peliblanco, no tenía ningún tipo de herida, pero no se podría decir lo mismo de Logan…

Logan tenía una herida en el vientre que no paraba de sangrar

-ayúdenme-dijo Logan antes de quedar inconsciente por la rápida pérdida de sangre

Sin dudarlo por un segundo, Lincoln corrió junto a Logan para ayudarlo de cualquier manera

Mientras Lincoln ayudaba a Logan, Lynn saco su teléfono celular para llamar una ambulancia, pero antes de marcar al 911, Lynn se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer eso porque además de que no conocen para nada a Logan lo habían secuestrado hace poco

Así que en lugar de llamar a una ambulancia llamo a Lori para que los llevara de vuelta a la casa Loud y que Lisa pueda ayudar a Logan de cualquier manera

Mientras esperaban a que Lori llegara por ellos en la van familiar, Lynn fue con Lincoln y Logan a ayudar también mientras Lana estaba en shock por todo este asunto

-Lincoln, necesito que te quites la camisa ya-dijo Lynn haciendo que su hermano se sonroje por esa extraña petición

-Por qué?!-dijo Lincoln algo indignado

-necesito algo para aplicar presión en la herida y parar momentáneamente la hemorragia-dijo Lynn respondiendo a la pregunta del peliblanco

-Oh, claro-dijo Lincoln quitándose su camisa polo naranja

Inmediatamente Lynn tomo la camisa de Lincoln y la puso en la herida de Logan como había dicho antes

-Que vamos a hacer ahora?!-dijo Lana aun asustada llamando la atención de Lincoln y Lynn

-Calma, ya le envíe un mensaje de texto a Lori y viene en camino- dijo Lynn intentando calmar a Lana

-Porque no llamaste a una ambulancia?!-dijo Lincoln prácticamente gritando

-Porque además de que no sabemos quién es el en realidad, prácticamente lo secuestramos hace poco- dijo Lynn respondiendo a la pregunta de su hermano menor

-Espero que no tarde demasiado- dijo Lincoln mientras veía a un inconsciente Logan mientras sentía un fuerte sentimiento de arrepentimiento, como si hubiera lastimado a un miembro de su familia

* * *

Minutos antes en la casa Loud todas las hermanas ayudaban a limpiar el desastre del pequeño pleito que tuvo Logan con la segunda menor de la familia

-Lisa, necesitamos que nos digas porque te ataco ese clon de Luna- dijo Lori mientras ella y Leni ayudaban a su hermana menor mientras el resto seguía limpiando la habitación

-No es un clon- dijo Lisa haciendo que todas las hermanas Loud dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para ponerle completa atención a su hermana

-No se que o quien es el que me ataco, pero puedo decirles con toda seguridad que yo no tengo nada que ver con el- dijo Lisa haciendo que todas las hermanas Loud quedaran boquiabiertas por la declaración que la niña genio les acababa de dar

Las hermanas estaban tan impactadas que ni siquiera escucharon cuando la ruidosa van familiar llego a la casa con los padres de la numerosa familia sin saber el problema que tenían sus hijos

-Lisa, acompáñame afuera-dijo Lori tomando a Lisa del brazo sacándola de la habitación -ustedes sigan limpiando este desastre- dijo Lori al resto de las chicas para después salir de la habitación

-Lisa, crees poder hacerle unas pruebas a el chico que te ataco? - pregunto Lori

-Qué tipo de pruebas? - pregunto Lisa

-Un análisis de ADN o una cosa así- dijo Lori respondiéndole a Lisa

-En estos momentos no creo que pueda hacerlo ya que mi único analizador de ADN resulto gravemente dañado-dijo Lisa

Cuando terminaron de conversar las dos hermanas, Lisa regreso a su habitación a intentar reparar lo que se había dañado mientras que Lori recibió un mensaje de texto

-oh rayos- dijo Lori después de ver el mensaje que le había llegado

Después de guardar su teléfono en su bolsillo, inmediatamente bajó corriendo las escaleras

-hola Lori, cómo están todas?-dijo Lynn sr saludando a su hija mayor pero en lugar de recibir un saludo de vuelta, Lori pasó al lado de ambos padres tan rápido que casi los derriba

* * *

De vuelta en el callejón, Lynn y Lincoln se esforzaban por ayudar Logan mientras que Lana estaba afuera del callejón esperando a Lori con la camioneta familiar

Para fortuna de los hermanos Loud, el motor de la camioneta se podía escuchar a la distancia

-ahí viene!- gritó lana

Inmediatamente Lincoln y Lynn cargaron a Logan a la camioneta una ves que se avía estacionado al lado del callejón

-Trae sus cosas- dijo Lincoln a Lana

Después de que todos y todo estaba en el auto, Lori emprendió camino a la casa Loud

-alguien me puede decir qué demonios pasó?!- dijo Lori algo asustada por la situación ya que Lynn no le explico todo en el mensaje que envió

-Larga historia- dijo Lynn aún concentrada con Logan- te explico cuando lleguemos a casa- dijo Lynn finalizando la conversación

* * *

-Alguna sabe porque Lori se fue así de apresurada?- preguntó al resto que estaban sentadas en el sillón de la sala después de haber terminado de limpiar el cuarto de Lisa

-ni idea- contestó Lola apenas prestándole atención a Luan

Mientras Luan se preguntaba el porque de la salida de Lori se pudo escuchar el motor de vanzilla afuera de la casa

Segundos después, Lynn y Lincoln entraron corriendo a la casa con el joven que atacó a Lisa inconsciente

-Ahora que hicieron!?- dijeron las hermanas que estaban en la sala al unísono

-Lisa, sube en este instante- dijo Lori en la puerta siguiendo a Lynn y Lincoln escaleras arriba

Ya en el cuarto de Lisa, Lincoln y Lynn dejaron a Logan en la cama de Lisa

-Alguno de ustedes podría decirme que está pasando aquí?!- dijo Lisa por lo repentina situación

-Está es la versión corta: el amenazo a Lincoln con la navaja que tenía pero se hirió a sí mismo y está grave- dijo Lynn mientas Lincoln salía apresurado a buscar un botiquín

-y que quieren que yo aga?- dijo Lisa aún con muchas dudas del porque la involucraban a ella en todo eso

-no tendrás alguna especie de suero curativo o algo así?- preguntó Lori

-ahora que lo mencionas, si tengo algo así- dijo Lisa mientras se acercaba a la cuna de Lily

Al acercarse lo suficiente, metió la mano debajo de la cuna para que eventualmente la cuna fuera levantada por un pequeño refrigerador que salió del piso de la habitación sorprendiendo a las hermanas presentes

-obtuve la idea de hacer este suero después de ver con Lincoln una serie animada de un abuelo que viaja entre dimensiones con una "pistola de portales" con su nieto-explicó Lisa aunque nadie le haya preguntado eso

-Será mejor que lo amarren a una silla ya que este suero actúa de forma inmediata, además me gustaría evitar lo de hace rato-dijo Lisa mientras metía el suero a una jeringa

Inmediatamente Lori y Lynn amarraron a Logan a la misma silla peor con más cuerdas y nudos, ademas le quitaron su navaja

-Listo-dijo Lynn alejándose de Logan

-De acuerdo, aquí vamos-dijo Lisa mientras inyectaba a Logan con el suero

En menos de dos segundos la herida de Logan sano instantáneamente y sin dejar sicatris

-Vaya, eso si me sorprendió-dijo Lori

-Qué pasó?-dijo Logan despertándose con vista borrosa

-Esto es un mal chiste, verdad?-dijo Logan al recuperar la vista y ver que estaba en la misma habitación en la que lo habían secuestrado

-Que mierda quieren de mi?-pregunto Logan al darse cuenta que era imposible escapar por lo bien que estaba amarrado a la silla en la que estaba

-Encontré el botiquín!-gritó Lincoln entrando a la habitación de Lisa

-Creo que ya no lo necesitamos-dijo Lynn

Después de el grito que dio él peliblanco, el resto de la familia Loud llegó en segundos a la habitación

-Quien está herido?!-gritó Lynn sr al escuchar lo de el botiquín

-Que está pasando aquí?-dijeron ambos padres al ver a Logan amarrado a una silla

-Lynn vigila lo por favor, Lisa y Lincoln vengan conmigo-dijo Lori saliendo de la habitación junto con Lisa y Lincoln

-Más les vale explicar esto-dijo Rita completamente furiosa con sus hijos

-Es una muy larga historia-dijo Lynn

-Versión corta por favor-dijo Lynn sr

-Vengan-dijo Lori apuntando a la habitación

-Ese chico es igual a Luna y aun no sabemos qué relación tiene con ella y no, Lisa no tiene nada que ver-explico Lori a sus padres

-Y porque está amarrado?-preguntó Lynn sr calmándose un poco

-La primera ves que estuvo aquí se liberó y atacó a Lisa-respondió Lora

-Primera ves?-preguntó Rita

-Si, ya había estado aquí e pero escapó y resultó herido en el proceso pero Lisa ya lo curó por completo-respondió Lori

-Hablaré con el-dijo Lynn sr entrando a la habitación

-Hola joven, mi nombre es Lynn Loud padre y quisiera hacerte unas preguntas-dijo Lynn sr

-Que carajos quieres vejete?-respondí Logan obviamente disgustado por la situación

-No hay necesidad de usar ese vocabulario-dijo Lynn sr empezando a disgustarse

-Te puedo dar más de 3 malditas razones por las que si hay necesidad de usar el vocabulario que uso-dijo Logan

-Deja yo me encargo papá-dijo Lori apareciendo degradas de Lynn sr

-Este es el trato: responde a todas nuestras preguntas y te dejamos ir-propuso Lori

-Solo lo haré porque si me dicen quien carajos son y que mierda quieren-dijo Logan

-Solo queremos que respondas a las preguntas que te haremos y somos la familia "L"-respondió Lori

-Entonces pregunta-dijo Logan

-Quien eres y porque te pareces a Luna?-preguntó Lori

-Mi nombre es Logan Miller y no tengo idea-respondió Logan con una monotonía aún más grande que la de Lisa

-Porque te comportas así?-preguntó Lori sin saber el gran error que cometió

Al escuchar la pregunta de Lori, Logan se empezó a deprimir de una manera que solo había experimentado una ves en su vida e incluso su respiración empezó a aumentar

-Responde!-gritó Lynn estando harta de la actitud de Logan

-yo... me comporto así por... mi padre-respondí Logan mientras una lagrima salía de su ojo derecho pero como lo tapa su pelo la familia Loud no notó ese detalle

-Y qué demonios tiene que ver eso!?-gritó Lynn acercándose a Logan con intenciones de golpearlo

-Vasta!-gritó Luna desde la puerta de la habitación

Al parecer Luna ya había regresado a su casa junto con Sam pero nadie lo había notado por estar concentrados en la "charla" con Logan

-Que demonios le hicieron?-dijo Sam atrás de Luna mientras se acercaba a Logan para des atarlo

-Tu lo conoces?!-Dijo toda la familia Loud al unísono

-Claro que si, yo lo invite a venir en primer lugar-dijo Luna confrontando a su familia por lo que habían echo

-Si tu lo invitaste, donde estuviste todo este tiempo?-preguntó Lincoln

-Lo olvide-respondí Luna apenada

A Luna no le enorgullecía haberse olvidado de su compromiso con Logan pero seguramente cuando le explicara todo lo qué pasó la perdonaría... tal ves

* * *

 **En verdad espero que les haya gustado este capitulo,porfin Logan se libero de sus secuestradores pero le hicieron recordar algo muy doloroso y personal de su pasado, cualquier duda, comentario, teoria o sugerencia dejen su review, espero verlos en un futuro no muy lejano**


	6. Fin de un problema e inicio de otro

**Hola gente, antes de empezar solo les quería decir que este capitulo es algo corto pero como abecés digo; lo que importa es el contenido y la importancia, sin mas preámbulos que empiece de una vez**

* * *

-Luna?, me puedes explicar quién carajo son ellos?-preguntó Logan mientras Sam lo desataba

-oh…eeeh…ellos son mi familia-respondió Luna

-y es normal que noqueen y secuestren a adolescentes?-pregunto Logan aun muy enojado por toda la situación

-Logan, que te parece si continuamos esta conversación de camino a tu casa?-sugirió Sam

-Entre más alejado este de aquí mejor-respondió Logan saliendo de la habitación dirigiéndose a las escaleras

-Antes de que me valla, alguien le quito algo mientras estaba inconsciente?-preguntó Luna desde la puerta de la habitación

-Tenia esto en su bolsillo-dijo Lynn sacando la navaja de Logan de su bolsillo

-Algo más?-preguntó Luna mientras tomaba la navaja de Logan

-El resto de sus cosas están en vanzilla-respondió Lori

-Bien, regresaré más tarde-finalizó Luna bajando las escaleras de la casa en dirección a la puerta

-Más le vale a ese desgraciado no hacerle daño a Luna o si no…-dijo Lynn mientras crujía sus nudillos

* * *

Después de haber recogido sus cosas, Logan emprendió camino de vuelta a su casa junto con Sam y Luna

-Porque diablos no estabas en tu casa desde un principio?-preguntó Logan sin mirar a Luna

-Te dije que Sam y yo fuimos a comprar entradas para un concierto-respondió Luna haciendo que Logan se enojara aún más

-Casi muero por un par de estupidas entradas?!-gritó Logan

-Solo te noquearon una ves, no es para tanto-respondió Sam intentando defender a Luna

-Para su información me noquearon dos veces y me clavaron mi propia navaja en el vientre-dijo Logan asustando a Luna y a Sam

-O POR DIOS, ESTAS BIEN?!-gritaron ambas chicas al unísono

-Lo único que dire sobre esa situación es que tu hermanita loca me inyecto con un suero y la herida desapareció-explico Logan calmando a ambas chicas e intrigando un poco a Sam

Después de caminar un buen rato con alguna que otra conversación ocasional, finalmente Logan regresó a su casa

-Está es tu casa?-preguntó Luna algo impresionada por el tamaño de la casa

-Si, hay algún problema?-preguntó Logan aún algo enojado con Luna

-No, es solo que me impresiona lo grande que es tu casa a comparación de la mía-dijo Luna

-De echo esta casa es más pequeña a comparación de mi antigua casa-explico Logan dejando aún más sorprendida a Luna

-Les gustaría entrar?-preguntó Logan cortésmente

-Seguro-dijeron ambas chicas entrando junto con Logan a su casa

-Ya regrese-dijo Logan

En segundos, bajo de las escaleras una mujer pelirroja de ojos azules que inmediatamente abrazó a Logan

-Me da gusto que ayas regresado, ya me estaba preocupando-dijo la madre de Logan algo angustiada

-No exageres mamá, apenas son las 5-dijo Logan algo avergonzado por el comportamiento de su madre

Algo que ambas chicas notaron es que la madre de Logan no se parecía en nada a el, se parecía mucho más a Luna que a su propia madre

-Quienes son ellas querido?-preguntó la madre de Logan gentilmente

-Ellas son mis dos nuevas amigas, Luna y Sam-respondió Logan presentando a ambas chicas con su madre

Una cosa que no había notado la madre de Logan es que Luna es exactamente igual a él, al notar esto empezó a preocuparse y ligeramente temblar

-m-mucho gusto-dijo la madre de Logan saludando a Luna y Sam

-Es un placer conocerla-dijo Sam

-Disculpe, cual me dijo que era su nombre?-preguntó Luna empezando a sospechar

-Ashley, me llamo Ashley-contestó la madre de Logan esforzándose para calmarse y no anotar muchas sospechas

-Les gustaría subir?-preguntó Logan amablemente mientras apuntaba en dirección a las escaleras

-Claro-dijo Sam hablando por ambas chicas ya que Luna se quedó intrigada por la repentina amabilidad de Logan

-Si necesitan algo solo pregunten-dijo Ashley retirándose a la cocina-Si esa chica es quien creo que es, tengo un grave problema-susurro Ashley para sí misma al recordar cierto acontecimiento qué pasó hace 15 años

Ya en el cuarto de Logan, ambas chicas quedaron boquiabiertas por lo increíble que era la habitación de Logan

-Este cuarto es solo tuyo?-preguntó Luna completamente impresionada

-Si-dijo Logan mientras encendía una televisión de 4 pulgadas y un xbox 360

-Quieren jugar?-preguntó Logan mientras recogía 2 guitarras de guitar hero 3

-Claro que si!-dijeron ambas chicas emocionadas

Después de muchas partidas de guitar hero, Luna aún se preguntaba porque Logan se comportaba tan amable después de todo lo sucedido con su familia

-Oye Logan, te puedo preguntar algo?-dijo Luna

-Que necesitas?-respondió Logan

-Porque te comportas tan amablemente después de lo que te hizo mi familia? porque te comportas así después de que te deje a tu suerte?-preguntó Luna algo nerviosa

-Aun sigo muy enojado con tu familia, pero contigo... siento que... simplemente no puedo enojarme contigo-intentó explicar Logan ese sentimiento que tiene desde que conoció a Luna

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa Loud, todas las hermanas mayores de la familia estaban reunidas en la habitación de Lori y Leni en una reunión de emergencia

-Creo que es evidente el problema que tenemos todos-empezó Lori ganando la atención de sus hermanas

-Cual problema? Acaso es una araña?!-dijo Leni haciendo que todas se golpearan la frente como siempre lo hacen cuando Leni hace algo así

-Tenemos que mantener a ese chico bien vigilado-dijo Lynn

-También a Luna cuando se junte con el-dijo Luan preocupada por su hermana

-Entonces mañana en la escuela hay que vigilar a ese chico-dijo Lori terminando esa reunión

* * *

De vuelta en la casa de Logan, Sam seguía jugando guitar hero mientras que Logan hablaba con Luna de su música favorita

-básicamente soy Metalero pero también me gusta mucho el rock-dijo Logan

-ooh, y de qué grupo es ese póster de ahí?-preguntó Luna mientras apuntaba a un póster de un cuervo sobre una calavera con corona

-oh, es la portada de un álbum de mi grupo de metal favorito; Escape the Fate-explicó Logan

-oh, esa imagen si que rockea, oye que hora es?-preguntó Luna al darse cuenta que ya había anochecido

-No inventes, ya son las 9:30-dijo Logan algo alterado por la hora ya que no creyeron que fuera tan tarde

-Sam vámonos, ya es muy tarde y tenemos escuela mañana-dijo Luna en la puerta de la habitación esperando a Sam

-De acuerdo, te vemos mañana Logan-dijo Sam despidiéndose por las dos

Después de que Luna y Sam se fueran de la casa, Ashley vio fijamente cómo se alejaban de la casa hasta perderse de vista

-Logan quieres bajar un momento por favor?-llamo Ashley a su hijo

-Que necesitas mamá?-preguntó Logan después de bajar las escaleras

-Hijo, necesito que dejes de ver a esa amiga tuya, Luna-dijo Ashley con una ligera cara de angustia

-Que?!, pero porque?!-preguntó Logan completamente impactado por la petición de su madre

-Me es difícil de explicártelo pero no puedes seguir viendo a esa chica-dijo Ashley

-Ahora que tengo amigas quieres que deje de verlas? Creo que es vidente que la respuesta es no-finalizo Logan subiendo las escaleras bastante enojado

Ashley no estaba nada orgullosa ni conforme con lo que le pidió a su único hijo pero era por el bien de ambos... más que nada de ella

* * *

 **Espero que les aya gustado este capitulo gente, tan solo quería decirles que todas las referencias musicales son 100% reales y en verdad les recomiendo que escuchen las canciones a las que hago mencione en el fanfic para que mejore su lectura,cualquier comentario, teoría, pregunta o sugerencia dejen su review, espero verlos en un futuro no muy lejano**


	7. Los Night Riders

**Hola gente espero que estén bien, antes empezar solo quería darles las gracias a todos los que apoyan este fanfic con sus reviews positivos algunos decían que este fanfic va a ir mejorando mucho y que tiene un gran futuro en serio me motivan a seguir y si, este fanfic tendrá un gran futuro eso denlo por echo, bueno sin mas preámbulos que empiece de una vez**

* * *

Al día siguiente en la secundaria y preparatoria de Royal woods, Ashley había llevado a Logan a la escuela en su auto ya que pasaba cerca para ir al trabajo

-Recuerda lo que te dije ayer en la noche hijo-dijo Ashley mientras Logan salía del auto

-Tu también-dijo Logan enojado mientras se alejaba del auto

Al entrar a la escuela Logan noto que algunos alumnos aún se le quedaban viendo por su parecido con Luna y seguramente también por el gran estuche de guitarra que lleve a con el, pero ahora sentía que lo vigilaban de cerca… demasiado

-Hola Logan-dijo Sam detrás de él haciendo que se sobresalté un poco

-Hola Sam, no as visto a Luna?-preguntó Logan al notar que Sam venía sola

-Aun no, creo que todavía no llega-dijo Sam

-Oh, si la ves cuando llegue salúdamela-dijo Logan mientras se alejaba de Sam en dirección a su casillero

A la hora del almuerzo Logan se fue a la misma mesa solitaria del día anterior para esperar a ambas chicas

-Tu eres Logan?-preguntó un joven castaño con una cadena en el cuello con un dije de calavera con alas

-Quien pregunta?-respondió Logan levantando ligeramente la mirada

-Soy Max, baterista de los "Night Riders"-respondió Max presentándose

-Y puedo preguntar quien demonios Sony Que significa eso para mi?-preguntó Logan empezando a fastidiarse un poco

-Te suena el nombre de Frank?-preguntó Max haciendo que Logan levantara por completo la mirada

-Eres parte del grupo de Frank?-preguntó Logan al recordar la propuesta que le hizo afuera de la casa Loud

-Si, nos habló de ti ayer-dijo Max tomando asiento frente a Logan

-Oh, hubieras empezado por ahí-dijo Logan

-Cierto-dijo Max algo apenado por no pensar en eso

-Dime, cuantos integrantes son?-preguntó Logan muy interesado

-En total somos 4 incluyéndote-respondió Max

-Que tipo de música tocan?-preguntó Logan mientras ponía una ligera cara de preocupación por no haber pensado en ese detalle

-Descuida, solo tocamos Rock y aveces Metal-respondió Max al notar la cara de Logan

-Menos mal, además de que solo se tocar esos géneros, no me gusta tanto el resto de la música-dijo Logan relajándose al instante

-Bueno, fue un placer conocerte espero verte en la tarde en casa de Frank-dijo Max mientras anotaba la dirección en un papel y se lo entregaba a Logan para eventualmente irse

-Hola Logan-dijeron Sam y Luna llegando a la mesa donde estaba Logan

-Hola chicas-respondió Logan mientras revisaba la dirección

-Que es eso que tienes ahí Logan?-preguntó Sam

-Es la dirección de la casa de un amigo que conocí ayer-dijo Logan

-Yo me refería al estuche que tienes ahí-dijo Sam señalando al estuche que traía Logan

-oh, claro-dijo Logan algo avergonzado por el pequeño malentendido-Es mi guitarra favorita, una les paul gibson negra-dijo Logan sacando la guitarra de su estuche

-Wow, jamás había visto una gibson de ningún tipo en persona-dijo Sam asombrada

-vaya, no crees que esa guitarra huele a espíritu de adolescente?-preguntó Luna

-Te gusta hacer indirectas muy directas verdad?-dijo Logan mientras sacaba su guitarra y la preparaba para tocar una canción bastante famosa y conocida

 _Load up on guns, bring your friends  
It's fun to lose and to pretend  
She's over-bored and self-assured  
Oh no, I know a dirty word_

 _Hello, hello, hello, hello  
Hello, hello, hello, how low  
Hello, hello, hello, how low  
Hello, hello, hello_

 _With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us  
A mulatto, an albino, a mosquito, my libido  
Yeah_

-Vaya, no dejas de impresionarme-dijo Luna al ver que Logan captó su mensaje

-La verdad tengo mucho talento, deberíamos reunirnos a tocar de verdad… pero no en tu casa Luna-dijo Logan

-Si, jejeje…-dijo Luna algo avergonzada por ese asunto

Un rato después sonó la campana indicando que los alumnos debían regresar a sus respectivas aulas

-Las veré al rato chicas-dijo Logan despidiéndose

-Adiós Logan- dijeron Luna y Sam mientras ambas regresaban a sus aulas

Pero de lo que ninguno se percató es que eran vigilados desde otra mesa

-Está ves no te escaparás tan fácilmente-dijo una sombra que veía a Logan alejarse

* * *

Después de un duro y aburrido día de escuela por fin había sonado la campana final indicando el fin de clases

-Entonces que quieren hacer?-preguntó Sam después de reunirse con Logan y Luna

-Que tal si vamos a Bangers & Mosh?-preguntó Luna entusiasmada

-Me encantaría ir pero tengo un compromiso con un amigo-dijo Logan

-Oh, está bien nos vemos mañana entonces-dijo Luna mientras ella y Sam se dirigían hacia el restaurante británico

-Esperó que estos tipos no estén tan locos como esa maldita familia- se dijo Logan a si mismo mientras se dirigía a casa de Frank

-Lamentaras haberte metido conmigo-dijo la misma sombra de antes para sí misma mientras seguía a Logan sin que este lo viera

Un buen rato después Logan llego a la casa de Frank donde el, Max y otro tipo se encontraban alistando mucho equipo musical en el garaje de Frank

-Hey Logan, te tomaste tu tiempo en llegar-dijo Frank haciendo que Max y el otro chico que estaba con él se dieran la vuelta y saludaran a Logan como si se conocieran de toda la vida y poniendo a Logan algo nostálgico

-Lo se, aún soy nuevo en la ciudad y todavía no conozco bien las calles-dijo Logan algo apenado ya que se había tardado más de lo que él creía

-No importa, Logan ellos son: Max el baterista, John el bajista y yo soy el vocalista-dijo Frank presentando a John y explicándole que hace cada uno en la banda

-Es un gusto, empezamos ya?-preguntó Logan completamente emocionado pero sin hacerlo notar ya que él no es así

-Que tocamos?-preguntó Max mientras se sentaba detrás de la batería

-Que tal Before i forget de slipknot?-preguntó Logan mientras preparaba su guitarra

-Estás seguro? Es una canción difícil para el guitarrista-dijo John algo preocupado de que Logan se avergüence a sí mismo

-definitivamente no me conoces-dijo Logan empezando a tocar siendo seguido por Max y Frank

 _Stapled shut, inside an outside world and I'm  
Sealed in tight, bizarre but right at home  
Claustrophobic, closing in and I'm  
Catastrophic, not again  
I'm smeared across the page, and doused in gasoline  
I wear you like a stain, yet I'm the one who's obscene  
Catch me upon all your sordid little insurrections,  
I've got no time to lose, and I'm just caught up in all the cattle_

 _Fray the strings  
Throw the shapes  
Hold your breath  
And listen!_

 _I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
Before I forget that!_

 _I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
Before I forget that!_

 _I'm ripped across the ditch, and settled in the dirt and I'm  
I wear you like a stitch, yet I'm the one who's hurt  
Pay attention to your twisted little indiscretions  
I've got no right to win, I'm just caught up all the battles_

 _Locked in clutch  
Pushed in place  
Hold your breath  
And listen!_

 _I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
Before I forget that!_

 _I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
Before I forget that_

 _My end  
It justifies my means  
All I have to do is delay  
I'm given time to evade  
The end of the road is my end  
It justifies my means  
All I have to do is delay  
I'm haven't time to evade  
The end of the road!_

 _I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
Before I forget that!_

 _I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
Before I forget that!_

 _I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
Before I forget that!_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, oh!_

-Vaya, Frank no mentía sobre lo bueno que eres tocando la guitarra-dijo John sorprendido por lo bien que salió la canción

-Lo se, es el mejor ensayo que hayamos tenido jamás-dijo Max bastante emocionado

-Sin duda tenemos que seguir tocando-dijo Frank

Un buen rato después empezó a anochecer, al notar esto Logan paro repentinamente el ensayo y empacó sus cosas para regresar a su casa

-Estuvo bien el ensayo, deberíamos juntarnos mucho más seguido-dijo Logan despidiéndose de todos

-Vaya estos chicos se parecen a mi anterior banda-dijo Logan para sí mismo mientras se alejaba de la casa

-Nos volvemos a ver desgraciado-dijo la sombra que seguía a Logan desde la escuela

-Que no te quedó claro que no te metieras conmigo?-dijo Logan dejando sus cosas en la acera para sacar su navaja

-Hoy no Logan-dijo la sombra sacando un revólver calibre .44 de la chamarra que traía

-Creo que deberías calmarte un poco Chris-dijo Logan guardando su navaja alejándose lentamente de Chris

-No volverás a escapar así de fácil-dijo Chris apuntándole a Logan directamente a la cabeza...

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este cap, antes de terminar solo les queria decir que lamento todas las faltas de ortografía de antes, como escribo este fic en mi ipad siempre me corrige las palabras y habeces no me doy cuentas, cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia o teoría dejen su review, espero verlos en un futuro no muy lejano.**


	8. El plan (parte 1)

**Hola gente espero que estén bien, antes de empezar solo quería darle un enorme gracias a Alejinx quien no solo hizo la portada de este fic también me inspiro a escribirlo con su fanfic El desconocido el cual les recomiendo mucho que lo lean, sin mas preámbulos que empiece de una ves**

* * *

-Espero que con esto te quede claro el porqué nadie se mete conmigo o mi hermanito-dijo Chris cerrando un ojo para apuntar mejor

Justo después de que Chris terminara de hablar Logan se abalanzó contra el, al ver esto no dudo ni un segundo y apretó el gatillo disparando el arma, pero grande fue la sorpresa del pelirrojo al ver que Logan esquivó la bala agachándose en el momento preciso y golpeándole el brazo con el que tenía el arma provocando que la soltara

-Y espero que con esto te quede claro porque no tienes que meterte conmigo-dijo Logan para después derribar a Chris y sacar su navaja

-Quítate de encima maldito desgraciado!-gritó Chris bastante asustado

-Com quieras-dijo Logan quitándose de encima

-Vaya, eso fue más fácil de lo que…-dijo Chris al darse cuenta que ahora Logan era quien tenía el arma en la mano

-Dispara si quieres, esas balas son de salva…-justo después de decir eso Chris se arrepintió al instante porque un segundo después Logan le disparó en el brazo, pero como eran balas de salva no penetro la piel

-CARAJO, ESO SI DOLIÓ!-gritó Chris bastante adolorido

-Espero que esto te sirva de lección-dijo Logan acercándose a Chris sujetando el arma por el cañón

-Toma tu estúpida arma-dijo Logan lanzándole el revólver después de golpear a Chris en la cara y haberle sacado la municion

-Te odio-dijo Chris casi inconsciente

-Dime algo que no sepa-dijo Logan tomando sus cosas otra ves y alejándose del lugar con un ligero temblor y algunas lágrimas en sus ojos ya que este pequeño incidente le izo recordar algo oscuro de su pasado… algo que lo marcó de por vida

* * *

Después de estar casi toda la tarde en Bangers & Mosh y un poco en casa de Sam, Luna había regresado a su casa poco después del anochecer y lo primero que vio al entrar fue a todas las hermanas mayores de la familia mirándola con una cara entre preocupación y enojo

-Hola chicas, están bien?-preguntó Luna por la forma en la que la estaban mirando

-Donde estuviste todo el día? no estuviste con ese vándalo verdad?-preguntó Lori mas enojada que preocupada

-Primero que nada, no le digas vándalo a Logan es un gran chico y músico-dijo Luna empezando a enojarse-y segundo, estuve toda la tarde en Bangers & Mosh con Sam y un tiempo en su casa-dijo Luna cruzando los brazos

-Y si te cae tan bien este chico, donde estuvo el?-preguntó Lynn también bastante enojada

-Dijo que tenía otros planes, pero a ustedes que les importa-dijo Luna subiendo las escaleras dando a entender que ya no quería seguir hablando con sus hermanas

-Averiguaron algo de ese vándalo?-preguntó Lori a sus hermanas presentes después de asegurarse de que Luna no estuviera escuchando

-Solo que es increíble tocando la guitarra y que está mucho con Luna-dijo Luan

-De echo creo que yo tengo algo-dijo Lynn llamando la atención de sus hermanas-Hoy a la hora del almuerzo antes de que Luna y su amiga Sam llegaran con ese criminal, estaba hablando con otro chico que se parecía bastante a el con respecto a vestimenta, no estoy segura si tendrá algo que ver con él pero es algo-dijo Lynn despertando muchas dudas por parte de sus hermanas

-Recuerdas como era?-preguntó Lori

-Tenia una chaqueta parecida a la de ese tal Logan y traía una cadena con un dije de calavera con alas-dijo Lynn

-Espera, dijiste dije de calavera con alas?-preguntó Luan levantándose rápidamente del sofá

-Significa algo para ti?-preguntó Lori

-No para mi, para Luna-dijo Luan -Si no me falla la memoria, ese tipo de dijes los usa una banda que Luna y su amiga Sam odian-dijo Luan

Al mero instante de saber esa información, Lori y Lynn se miraron con una sonrisa de malicia

* * *

-Por fin, ya me estaba empezando a preocupar-dijo Logan al ver su casa a la distancia ya que se había quedado algo perdido entre las calles

Al entrar a su casa fue tecleado por Ashley y asfixiado por un abrazo

-Me tenias muy preocupada, donde estuviste todo este tiempo!?-dijo Ashley bastante angustiada y con dos hilos de lágrimas en los ojos

-Perdón mamá, me perdí un poco entre las calles al regresar de casa de un amigo-dijo Logan algo apenado

-Espera, que no dijiste que las únicas amigas que tenías fueron las dos que vinieron anoche?-preguntó Ashley con intriga

-Si pero ayer también conocí a otro amigo que está en una banda y me invitó a unirme-respondió Logan emocionado

-Que gusto Logan, me alegra que te estés integrando a esta ciudad así de rápido-dijo Ashley bastante contenta con su hijo

-Bueno, si me disculpas iré a tomar una ducha-dijo Logan subiendo las escaleras dejando a Ashley sola en la sala

-Espero que deje de ver a esa chica o si no… tendré que tomar medidas drásticas-dijo Ashley para sí misma

Pero de lo que Ashley no se percato es que Logan logro escuchar todo estando en la segunda planta de la casa, pero más que enojo sintió un extremo sentimiento de curiosidad por el repentino comportamiento de su madre después de haber conocido a Luna

* * *

Al día siguiente después de el desayuno en la casa Loud, Lori estaba reunida con Lynn en su habitación detallando un plan que idearon ellas dos para acabar con la amistad de su hermana con Logan de una ves

-Estás segura de que es buena idea? Podríamos perderlo o podría descubrirnos-dijo Lynn mientras discutía el plan con Lori una última ves antes de salir a ejecutar dicho plan

-Descuida, si no lo podemos seguir en vanzilla lo seguiremos a pie y no creo que vaya a descubrirnos-dijo Lori tranquilizando la inquietud de su hermana

-De acuerdo, iré por las cámaras-dijo Lynn saliendo de la habitación

-Espero que con esto Luna entre en razón-dijo Lori para sí misma mientras salía de la habitación en dirección a vanzilla

Pero lo que ambas hermanas no sabían es que cierto peliblanco escuchó todo el plan desde el pasillo y dicho chico también tenía un plan pero no era para acabar con la amistad de Luna y Logan… todo lo contrario

* * *

Ya que era sábado por la mañana, Logan decidió salir a tomar un paseo y familiarizarse aún más con las calles de la ciudad para ya no perderse tan seguido

-Tal vez salga a algún lado con Sam y Luna-dijo Logan para sí mismo mientras seguía caminando por las calles de Royal Woods

Antes de que Logan se diera cuenta ya se encontraba rondando la avenida Franklin

-Vaya, está ciudad es más pequeña de lo que creía o llevó demasiado tiempo caminando sin rumbo… tal ves ambas-dijo Logan para sí mismo mientras se alejaba de dicha avenida antes de llegar a la casa de Luna con su loca familia

Pero lo que no noto Logan es que al otro lado de la calle estaba estacionada una peculiar camioneta de color azul y blanco con dos hermanas que no eran precisamente amigables con el

Poco después de haber salido de esa avenida, Logan recibió un mensaje de texto de Frank

-Hey Logan, puedes venir a mi casa un momento?, los chicos y yo olvidamos comentarte algo ayer-decía el mensaje de Frank

-Seguro, llegó en un rato-respondió Logan mientras tomaba rumbo a la casa de Frank sin notar que la camioneta de antes empezó a seguirlo

* * *

Un tiempo después y con un poco de ayuda de un GPS en el teléfono, Logan por fin llegó a la casa de Frank

-Hey chicos, de que querían hablar?-preguntó Logan acercándose al garaje donde estaban todos los miembros de su nueva a banda

-Una pregunta Logan, notas algo que nosotros 3 tenemos en común?-preguntó Frank señalando a Max y John con el brazo

-eeeeh… la verdad no-dijo Logan algo apenado

-Descuida, no todo el mundo nota esto-dijo Frank mientras los tres se quitaban una cadena que tenían en el cuello

-Vaya, lindas cadenas- dijo Logan al ver más detalladamente dichas cadenas

-Sabes que significa este dije?-preguntó Frank mientras señalaba la calavera con alas que tenía la cadena

-No, la verdad no-dijo Logan apenado otra vez

-Es el símbolo de los "Night Riders", cada integrante tiene una-dijo Frank aclarándole el verdadero motivo de la visita de Logan

 _-_ Entonces me llamaste para darme una?-preguntó Logan con algo de emoción

-En pocas palabras si-dijo Frank mientras sacaba otra cadena igual de su bolsillo y se la arrojaba a Logan

-Vaya, no sé qué decir-dijo Logan después de atrapar la cadena y ponérsela

-No es necesario que digas algo, solo prométenos que no serás como nuestro anterior guitarrista-dijo Frank mientras ponía una cara seria

-y como era?-preguntó Logan completamente intrigado por dicha declaración

-Nos hizo perder la batalla de las bandas haciendo trampa saboteando a otra banda finalista llamada "The British Skulls"-dijo Frank algo enojado

-Descuida, el Rock y Metal es prácticamente sagrado para mi-dijo Logan con seriedad

-Me alegra oírlo-dijo Frank relajándose después de escuchar las palabras de Logan

-Gracias por la cadena, me gustaría quedarme pero tengo otros planes hoy y además no traigo mi equipo-dijo Logan algo apenado por no poder quedarse a ensayar

-No hay problema, luego nos ponemos de acuerdo para ensayar otro día-dijo Frank despidiéndose de Logan

-De acuerdo, nos vemos luego-dijo Logan despidiéndose y saliendo del garaje

Al otro lado de la calle se encontraba la misma camioneta de azul y blanco que no había dejado de seguir a Logan

-Tienes la foto?-preguntó Lori

-Claro que si-dijo Lynn mostrándole a Lori una foto de Logan con la cadena de los "Night Riders"

-Perfecto-dijo Lori mientras encendía la camioneta y se iban a toda velocidad del lugar...

* * *

 **Espero que les aya gustado este capitulo, en verdad espero que les este gustando este fic, si es así compartanlo con sus amigos, familiares, conocidos, etc. para que tenga el máximo apoyo.**

 **Cualquier duda, pregunta, comentario o teoría dejen su review, espero verlos en un futuro no muy lejano**


	9. El plan (parte 2)

**Hola gente espero que estén bien, antes de empezar solo quería comentarles que estas semanas no estaré muy activo ya que estoy en exámenes en mi secundaria y que me disculpo por tardar e sacar este capitulo porque también tengo bastantes proyectos escolares que me dejan si tiempo,bueno sin mas preámbulos que empiece de una ves**

* * *

Después de estar caminando un tiempo, Logan llegó al parque ketcham para matar algo de tiempo y conocer mejor el lugar

-Vaya, no esperaba que este parque fuera tan grande-dijo Logan para sí mismo al ver el tamaño del parque cuando entró

Un rato después de estar caminando y conocer más afondo el hermoso parque de esa ciudad, Logan decidió sentarse en una banca que tenía cerca para descansar un momento

-H-Hola-dijo un vos temblorosa al lado de Logan

-Tu!-dijo Logan al notar el cabello blanco del chico

-Jeje, si soy yo-dijo el peliblanco bastante nervioso-M-Me llamo l-lincoln-dijo el peliblanco presentándose con Logan

-Y eso a mi que me importa?-dijo Logan bastante enojado con el chico y empezando a caminar en dirección contraria

-Espera! Solo quiero hablar contigo-dijo Lincoln llamando la atención de Logan

-Y de que demonios quieres hablar?-preguntó Logan calmándose un poco

-Enserio lamentó lo que mis hermanas y yo te hicimos el otro día-dijo Lincoln algo más calmado

-Tienen suerte de que Luna me haya convencido de no ir con la policía-dijo Logan haciendo que Lincoln se sobresaltara por un momento

-Es todo lo que tienes que decir?-preguntó Logan dándose vuelta para retomar su curso

-De echo hay algo mas que te quisiera pedir-dijo Lincoln bastante nervioso por lo que iba a decir

-Y que es?-pregunto Logan ya más relajado que antes

-La verdad me gustaría conocerte mejor y si es posible también llegar a ser… amigos-dijo el peliblanco bastante nervioso por cómo reaccionaría Logan con esta petición

-Y porque rayos yo quisiera hacer eso?-dijo Logan con monotonía

-Pensé que así disculparías a mi familia por todo lo que te hizo… o al menos a mi-explico Lincoln aún algo nervioso

-De acuerdo, aceptare porque se que eres el único hermano de Luna y el cariño que te tiene-dijo Logan acercándose a Lincoln poniéndolo aún mas nervioso

-Pero si esto es una trampa, lo pagaras caro-amenazo Logan sacando su navaja y sobresaltando bastante a Lincoln

-D-Descuida, solo seremos tú y yo-dijo Lincoln algo nervioso por la navaja que traía Logan en la mano

-Más te vale-dijo Logan guardando su navaja y empezando a caminar con Lincoln

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa Loud, Luna estaba en su habitación con Sam intentando decidir qué canción tocar para la batalla de las bandas que sería dentro de 2 semanas en Bangers & Mosh

-No lo sé Luna, esa canción es algo difícil-dijo Sam sin estar convencida del todo por la canción que eligió su amiga

-Descuida Sam, con algo de esfuerzo y práctica lo podremos lograr-dijo Luna motivando a Sam

-De acuerdo, llamaré a los chicos para que vengan a practicar-dijo Sam sacando su teléfono de su bolsillo y empezaba una llamada

-Hey chicos, ya tenemos la canción, vengan a la casa de Luna para empezar a ensayar-dijo Sam al chico con el que estaba hablando

-De acuerdo, le avisaré a Chunk y las vemos aya-dijo el chico del teléfono terminando la llamada

-Ya está Luna, los chicos esta en camino-informó Sam

-excelente-respondió Luna bastante alegre

-Vamos al garaje, esperémoslos mientras ensayamos un poco-dijo Luna saliendo de la habitación siendo seguida por Sam

Ya en el garaje, Luna estaba preparando sus amplificadores para tocar con Sam la canción que eligieron para la batalla de las bandas

-Lista Sam?-preguntó Luna

-Lista, empieza cuando quieras-respondió Sam

Al momento de tocar la primera nota todos los amplificadores se apagaron

-Que paso?!-grito Luna algo asustada ya que pensaba que los amplificadores se habían dañado

-Perdón Luna pero era el único modo de que nos escucharas-dijo Lori con los cables de los amplificadores en su mano

-Más te vale que sea bueno-dijo Luna bastante enojada con su hermana mayor

-Tienes que ver esto-dijo Lori entregándole a Luna varías fotos de Logan

-Que es…-dijo Luna mirando las fotos de Logan con la cadena de los "Night Riders"

-Disculpen, tengo que hacer una llamada-dijo Luna devolviéndole las fotos a Lori y caminando en dirección al jardín trasero

-por favor, que no sea cierto-dijo Luna para si misma marcando el número de Logan en su teléfono

* * *

Mientras tanto en el arcade, Lincoln y Logan se encontraban jugando con la máquina de guitar hero 3 en una partida cooperativa

-Vamos Lincoln, te estás quedando atrás-dijo Logan mientras él tocaba su patente de la canción

-Lo intento pero es algo difícil-respondió Lincoln mientras a duras penas completaban la canción

-Descuida, no todos pueden seguirme el paso-dijo Logan chocando el puño con Lincoln después de terminar la canción

-Te gustaría algo de beber?-preguntó Logan mientras se acercaban al bar del lugar

-No gracias-respondió Lincoln mientras tomaba asiento en una de las mesas

-Como quieras-dijo Logan mientras se alejaba de la mesa a comprar una soda

-Hey Lincoln-dijo una voz detrás de él peliblanco provocando que se asustara como cuando Lucy lo hace a veces

-Caray Clyde, casi me matas del susto!-dijo Lincoln algo sobresaltado aún

-Perdón amigo-se disculpó Clyde ya que no era su intención asustar de esa manera a su mejor amigo

-Descuida Clyde, quieres acompañarme?-preguntó Lincoln señalando el asiento que tenía enfrente

-Gracias amigo-dijo Clyde mientras tomaba asiento

-Oye Lincoln, te fijaste que el chico que asustó a Chandler está aquí?-pregunto Clyde con bastante entusiasmo

-si ya lo se, yo vengo con el-respondió Lincoln dejando boquiabierto a su amigo

-Hey Lincoln, tu si sabes hacer amigos, verdad?-dijo Logan llegando a la mesa asustando un poco a Clyde

-Hey Logan, este es mi mejor amigo Clyde Mcbride-dijo Lincoln presentando a su mejor amigo

-Un gusto-dijo Logan estrechando manos con Clyde-oh, un momento por favor-dijo Logan al notar que su teléfono recibió una llamada

-Hola Luna-dijo Logan después de notar que era el número de Luna y contestar

-Logan…necesito que vengas a mi casa, tengo que hablar contigo, es urgente-Fue lo único que dijo Luna para después terminar la llamada dejando confundido y algo preocupado a Logan

-Hey Lincoln, ya tenemos que irnos- dijo Logan acercándose a la mesa donde estaba el peliblanco

-Porque?-preguntó Lincoln con algo de tristeza en su voz

-Luna me llamo y me pidió que fuera a hablar con ella a tu casa-explico Logan

-De acuerdo, nos vemos luego Clyde- dijo Lincoln despidiéndose de su mejor amigo y saliendo del local con Logan

* * *

Un tiempo después de estar esperando a Logan, Luna se empezó a preocupar un poco por la tardanza de su amigo

-Espero que llegue pronto-dijo Luna para sí misma mientras tomaba asiento junto a uno de sus amplificadores del garaje

Poco tiempos después de que Luna se sentara, Lori y Lynn salieron para intentar convencerla de que entrara a la casa porque ya había empezado a obscurecer

-Por favor Luna, entra a la casa, as estado aquí todo el día-dijo Lori algo preocupada por su hermana

-Vamos Luna, tu amiga Sam se fue desde hace dos horas-dijo Lynn intentando ayudar a su hermana mayor de convencer a Luna

-Oh no-dijo Lynn al ver que a la distancia se acercaba Logan con su único hermano

Sin dudarlo, Lynn corrió al jardín trasero por su bate de béisbol y corrió directo hacia Logan para intentar "salvar" a su hermanito del peligro en el que creían que estaba

-Lynn no!-gritó Lincoln al notar que Lynn venía corriendo hacia ellos con su bate de béisbol

Para cuando Logan se dio cuenta de eso, Lynn ya había lanzado un golpe con su bate directo a la cara de Logan…

* * *

 **Espero que les aya gustado este capitulo, porfavor sigan apoyando este fic si les gusta, compartanlo con sus amigos, familiares, conocidos, etc**

 **Cualquier duda, comentario, pregunta o teoría dejen su review, espero verlos en un futuro no muy lejano**


	10. Plan Fallido

**Hola gente espero que estén bien, antes de empezar solo quería decirles que en verdad espero que les haya gustado el one-shot que saque el otro día, sin mas preámbulos que empiece de una vez**

* * *

Grande fue la sorpresa de todos los presentes al ver que Logan logró detener el bate de Lynn con la mano sin demostrar dolor alguno

-Buen intento, la primera ves que me noqueaste no tenía idea de que lo harías-dijo Logan mientras aún tenía el bate en la mano y a una boquiabierta Lynn enfrente de el

-i-i-imposible-dijo Lynn con nerviosismo

-Intenta algo así otra ves y lo lamentarás de por vida-dijo Logan sacando su navaja y clavándola en el bate dejándole una grieta considerablemente grande

-Lynn… porque hiciste eso?-pregunto Lincoln bastante alterado

-como que porque?!, para salvarte!-dijo Lynn bastante alterada y preocupada

-Salvarme? De que?-preguntó Lincoln bastante confundido

-De este criminal!-dijo Lynn señalando a Logan

-A que te refieres con eso?-preguntó Logan en un tono que logró intimidar como nunca a Lynn

-Como si no supieras; Atacaste a Lisa, destruiste la mayor parte de su equipo científico y tomaste de rehén a Lincoln-dijo Lynn enojándose nuevamente con Logan

-Déjame ver si entendí, ustedes me ven como criminal por lo que hice en defensa propia por haberme secuestrado?-preguntó Logan bastante enojado dejando sin palabras a Lynn y Lori

-Logan, ven conmigo, necesito hablar contigo en privado-dijo Luna llamando la atención de Logan y para evitar que todo se saliera de control

-De acuerdo-dijo Logan siguiendo a Luna al jardín trasero y dándole a Lynn una mirada de odio puro que la dejó aterrada

-Que necesitas Luna?-preguntó Logan con amabilidad

-Logan…estoy segura que no lo sabes pero…la banda en la que estás…es mi peor enemigo-dijo Luna impactando a Logan de una manera que solo había sentido una ves hace bastante tiempo

-uuuh… un momento…como te enteraste, si apenas empezó a tocar con ellos ayer?-preguntó Logan con bastante curiosidad

-eeeeh…veras…mis hermanas te siguieron ayer y te tomaron fotos con esa banda-confesó Luna poniendo a Logan furioso por dicha declaración

-Si estás consciente que lo hicieron para acabar con nuestra amistad, verdad?-preguntó Logan dejando a Luna pensativa

-Es cierto… pero…me gustaría que dejaras esa banda-dijo Luna en un tono sereno

-Luna…como se llama tu banda?-preguntó Logan intrigado

-Sam y yo decidimos nombrarla "The British Skulls"-respondió Luna

-ya entiendo… Luna, se lo que le hicieron a tu banda en el ultimo concurso de la batalla de las bandas-dijo Logan sorprendiendo a Luna

-Si sabes que lo qué pasó fue culpa de su último guitarrista?-preguntó Logan dejando pensativa a Luna

-Me lo contaron todo el otro día… el resto de la banda no tubo nada que ver en eso-dijo Logan

-Como se que no te pidieron que me mintieras?-preguntó Luna con un tono serio

-Crees que yo te mentiría por una banda que acabo de conocer?-preguntó Logan dejando a Luna sin palabras

-Por favor Luna, dales una oportunidad y te probarán que no son malas personas-pidió Logan

-Yo…está bien, les daré una oportunidad-Finalizó Luna abrazando a Logan

-Ademas, se te ve bien esa cadena-dijo Luna apreciando el dije que traía en ella

Después de resolver ese problema volvieron al garaje donde aún se encontraban Lori, Lynn y Lincoln

-Lamentó que tuvieran que terminar su amistad-dijo Lynn mientras ponía una sonrisa de malísia y le daba una cara presumida a Logan

-Primero que nada, seguimos siendo amigos, ademas se que tomaron esas fotos para que termináramos esta amistad-dijo Luna algo enojada con sus hermanas y dejándolas boquiabiertas por dicha declaración

-Bueno Luna, es hora de irme, si quieres puedo venir mañana a practicar contigo, pero esta ves asegúrate de estar en casa-dijo Logan despidiéndose de Luna

-Cuídate Lincoln, espero verte otra ves-dijo Logan chocando puños con Lincoln para eventualmente irse del lugar

-Vaya Luna, tenias razón, Logan es muy buen chico-dijo Lincoln mientras se dirigía a la casa

-Dejen de intentar acabar con mi amistad con Logan, el es un buen chico, ademas tiene razón, lo que hizo lo hizo en defensa propia-dijo Luna mientras recogía su guitarra del garaje y se iba a la casa

-Como pudo falla este plan?!-dijo Lynn bastante alterada

-No lo se, Luna debe de tenerle un afecto enorme como para perdonarlo así como así-dijo Lori

-Descuida, ya pensaremos en algo-dijo Lynn mientras entraba a la casa

-Quizás Lisa ya reparó su equipo científico-dijo Lori mientras ideaba un nuevo plan en contra de Logan

* * *

Al día siguiente Logan se encontraba terminando un ensayando con los "Night Riders" para la batalla de las bandas

-Seguros que esa canción será la ganadora?-preguntó John inquietado

-Con Logan con nosotros es seguro-dijo Max con positivismo

-Vamos chicos, soy bueno pero no tanto-dijo Logan alagado por los cumplidos de su banda

-Estás bromeando? Eres el dios del Rock!-dijo Max con un positivismo que contagió al resto de la banda

-Si ganamos la batalla de bandas, sin duda alguna tu te quedarás con el premio mayor-dijo Frank recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Logan

-Y cuál es el premio?-preguntó Logan con emoción en su voz

-Una motocicleta y un trofeo-dijo Frank dejando boquiabierto a Logan

-Es en serio?!-preguntó Logan con una felicidad que no mostraba desde hace años

-Sin duda amigo, sin ti no tendríamos ni oportunidad de entrar al concurso-dijo Max apoyando la decisión de Frank

-Vaya, no sé qué decir-dijo Logan completamente feliz con su banda

-No es necesario que digas algo, que toques con nosotros es suficiente-dijo Frank bastante animado

-Bueno, si me disculpan es tiempo de que me vaya, quede con una amiga para tocar con ella hoy-dijo Logan mientras empezaba a guardar su equipo

-De acuerdo, te veremos mañana entonces-dijo Frank chocando puños con Logan

-Si amigo, te estaremos esperando-dijo Max chocando puños con Logan también

-Que te vaya bien-dijo John dándole palmadas en la espalda a Logan

-Los veo mañana-dijo Logan saliendo del garaje de Frank con rumbo a la casa Loud

* * *

Tiempo después de caminar, Logan llegó a la casa Loud donde Luna ya lo estaba esperando con Sam

-Hola chicas-dijo Logan saludando a sus dos amigas

-Hey Logan-dijo Sam saludando a Logan con ánimos

-Como te va amigo-dijo Luna chocando puños con Logan

-Listas para tocar un rato?-preguntó Logan con ánimos preparando si guitarra

-Sin duda-dijo Sam reproduciendo un audio de _down with the sickness_ sin guitarras en su computadora mientras empezaban a tocar

 _Can you feel that?_  
 _Ah, shit_  
 _Oh, ah, ah, ah, ah_  
 _Oh, ah, ah, ah, ah_  
 _oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Drowning deep in my sea of loathing_  
 _Broken your servant I kneel_  
 _(Will you give in to me?)_  
 _It seems what's left of my human side_  
 _Is slowly changing in me_  
 _(Will you give in to me?)_

 _Looking at my own reflection_  
 _When suddenly it changes_  
 _Violently it changes (oh no)_  
 _There is no turning back now_  
 _You've woken up the demon in me_

 _Get up, come on get down with the sickness_  
 _Get up, come on get down with the sickness_  
 _Get up, come on get down with the sickness_  
 _Open up your hate, and let it flow into me_  
 _Get up, come on get down with the sickness_  
 _You mother get up come on get down with the sickness_  
 _You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness_  
 _Madness is the gift, that has been given to me_

 _I can see inside you, the sickness is rising_  
 _Don't try to deny what you feel_  
 _(Will you give in to me?)_  
 _It seems that all that was good has died_  
 _And is decaying in me_  
 _(Will you give in to me?)_

 _It seems you're having some trouble_  
 _In dealing with these changes_  
 _Living with these changes (oh no)_  
 _The world is a scary place_  
 _Now that you've woken up the demon in me_

 _Get up, come on get down with the sickness_  
 _Get up, come on get down with the sickness_  
 _Get up, come on get down with the sickness_  
 _Open up your hate, and let it flow into me_  
 _Get up, come on get down with the sickness_  
 _You mother get up come on get down with the sickness_  
 _You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness_  
 _Madness is the gift, that has been given to me_

 _No mommy, don't do it again_  
 _Don't do it again_  
 _I'll be a good boy_  
 _I'll be a good boy, I promise_  
 _No mommy don't hit me_  
 _Why did you have to hit me like that, mommy?_  
 _Don't do it, you're hurting me_  
 _Why did you have to be such a bitch_

 _Why don't you_  
 _Why don't you just fuck off and die_  
 _Why can't you just fuck off and die_  
 _Why can't you just leave here and die_  
 _Never stick your hand in my face again bitch_  
 _Fuck you_  
 _I don't need this shit_  
 _You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore_  
 _How would you like to see how it feels mommy_  
 _Here it comes, get ready to die_

 _Oh, ah, ah, ah, ah_  
 _Get up, come on get down with the sickness_  
 _Get up, come on get down with the sickness_  
 _Get up, come on get down with the sickness_  
 _Open up your hate, and let it flow into me_  
 _Get up, come on get down with the sickness_  
 _You mother get up come on get down with the sickness_  
 _You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness_  
 _Madness has now come over me_

-Vaya, eso fue increíble!-dijo Sam con entusiasmo

-Tocas bastante bien Logan-dijo Luna contagiada por el ánimo de Sam

-La practica hace al maestro-dijo Logan con ánimo mientras preparaba su guitarra para seguir tocando

-Sigamos tocando-dijo Luna mientras también preparaba su guitarra

Tiempo después de seguir tocando canciones del grupo _disturbed_ , empezaba a anochecer

-Bueno chicas, me la pase genial hoy pero ya me tengo que ir-dijo Logan guardando su equipo

-De acuerdo, de todas maneras ya me tengo que ir también, hay escuela mañana-dijo Sam guardando su guitarra

-Me la pase bien hoy chicos-dijo Luna despidiéndose de sus amigos

-Las veo mañana-dijo Logan alejándose de la casa Loud

Pero lo que no noto Logan es que al otro lado de la calle lo espiaba alguien de su obscuro pasado, alguien que pensó que jamás volvería a ver, alguien que creía muerto

-No se como pero me vengaré de ti Logan Miller, me vengaré-dijo el tipo que espiaba a Logan con un tono de odio puro..

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, el pasado de Logan se acerca aun mas de lo que el cree y también se acerca la revelación del gran secreto que Ashley a logrado ocultar por 15 años, cualquier comentario, sugerencia, teoría o duda dejen su review, espero verlos en un futuro no muy lejano**


	11. Un nuevo miembro de la familia Miller

**Hola gente espero que estén muy bien, primero que nada les quería avisar que no estaré demasiado activo estos días por motivos personales y que lamento no haber podido haber subido capitulo hasta ahora, sin mas preámbulos que empiece de una vez**

* * *

Después de otro día de escuela aburrido, Logan regresaba a su casa atravesando el parque ketcham con cierta incomodidad ya que no dejaba de tener la sensación de que lo vigilaban en todo momento

-Juró que si me están espiando otra vez las hermanas de Luna, no dudaré ni un segundo y les dejaré una cicatriz como la de Chris-dijo Logan para sí mismo algo molesto ya que empezaba a fastidiarle esa sensación

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar un llanto de perro y a juzgar por lo agudo del llanto era apenas un cachorro

Al oír dichos llantos, Logan corrió en dirección de donde venían sin dudarlo ni un segundo

Al llegar al lugar de donde provenían los llantos, Logan quedó perplejo al ver un acto de crueldad animal por parte de dos chicos de aparentemente 12 años

-Ve que estupida se ve esa rata-dijo uno de los chicos señalando al pobre cachorro que estaba todo golpeado y se encontraba llorando

-Y ridícula-dijo el segundo chico lanzándole una piedra directamente al torso del animal provocando que llorara aún más fuerte

-Hey, más les vale dejar a ese cachorro!-grito Logan completamente furioso al ver como lastimaban a ese pobre e inocente perrito

-A ti que te importa-dijo el chico que le lanzó la piedra al cachorro

-oye, creo que deberíamos irnos-dijo el otro chico al reconocer a Logan

-porque lo dices?-pregunta confundido el chico que encaraba a Logan

-Ese es el mismo tipo que le hizo esa cicatriz gigante al hermano de chandler-dijo el chico asustado

-Hablas en serio?-dijo el niño que enfrentaba a Logan

-Si, habla muy enserio y les dejara re una herida igual de grande si no dejan a ese perro-dijo Logan asustando a los chicos

-Corre!-Es lo único que se dicen los chicos mientras se alejan a toda velocidad de Logan

Cuando ambos chicos se perdieron de vista, Logan no perdió tiempo y fue a ayudar al pobre cachorro que aún seguía llorando

-No entiendo porque la gente es así con los animales-dijo Logan furioso al ver el estado de el perrito

-Ven aquí, te llevaré a casa conmigo-dijo Logan levantando al perrito alterándolo en el proceso provocando que llorara aún más fuerte

-Descuida amiguito, ya pasó, estarás bien-dijo Logan para intentar tranquilizar al animal

Grande fue la sorpresa de Logan al ver que eso funcionó y logró calmarlo un poco, pero provocó que se enfadara más ya que era señal de que estaba lo suficientemente domesticado como para entender a Logan

-Ademas abandonado, pero que bien-dijo Logan en un grado inimaginable de furia

Sin perder tiempo Logan retomó su camino para llegar cuanto antes a casa para ayudar al pobre y lastimado cachorro

Poco tiempo después de correr por todo el parque y algunas calles, Logan llegó a su casa algo preocupado ya que poco a poco el perrito empezaba a quedarse dormido

-Vamos amiguito, quédate conmigo-dijo Logan con una voz algo quebrada por la preocupación

Sin perder tiempo, Logan entró a la casa y acostó al perrito en la mesa del comedor

-Hola Logan, como te…-dijo Ashley saliendo de la cocina y observando al cachorro en la mesa

-Logan… recuerdas lo qué hablamos antes de mudarnos?-preguntó Ashley tapándose la cara con una mano con estrés

-Se que prometí no volver a hacer esto otra vez pero estaban maltratando a este cachorro-dijo Logan señalando al perrito

-De acuerdo, lo dejaré pasar esta ves-dijo Ashley mientras se acercaba a la mesa

Algo que no había notado Logan es que él perrito se había quedado dormido mientras hablaba con Ashley lo que provocó que Logan empezara a lagrimear

-Descuida hijo, solo está descansando por todos los golpes que recibió-dijo Ashley después de comprobar el estado del cachorro

Al oír eso, Logan soltó un enorme suspiro de alivio y abrazo primero al cachorro y luego a Ashley

-Podemos conservarlo?-preguntó Logan mientras aún abrazaba a Ashley

-No lo se querido-dijo Ashley dudosa

-Prometo cuidar de él al cien por ciento-dijo Logan suplicándole a Ashley

-De acuerdo, puedes conservarlo-dijo Ashley cediendo a la petición de su hijo

-Gracias-dijo Logan aliviado y completamente feliz de tener un nuevo integrante en la familia

* * *

Después de convencer a Ashley de conservar al cachorro, Logan se encontraba de camino al centro comercial para comprar algunas cosas para su mascota como comida, un tazón, una cama, etc.

-Espero que tengan collares con nombres-dijo Logan para sí mismo mientras seguía caminando al centro comercial

-Hey Logan, como te va-dijo Lincoln por detrás de Logan haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco

-oh, Hola Lincoln, qué haces por aquí?-preguntó Logan saludando a Lincoln con un choque de puños

-Me dirijo al centro comercial, quede con unos amigos para ir al arcade de allí-contestó Lincoln mientras ambos chicos empezaban a caminar

-Y tu?-preguntó Lincoln

-También estoy de camino al centro comercial-contesto Logan

-Genial, te gustaría venir al arcade también?-preguntó Lincoln con emoción

-Claro, no tengo nada que hacer hoy además de comprar unas cosas, pero eso puede esperar-respondió Logan emocionando bastante a Lincoln

-Oye Logan, de donde me dices que te mudaste?-preguntó Lincoln intentando iniciar una conversación

-Me mude de Dallas Texas hace un par de días-respondió Logan

-oh, y conoces o tienes a algún amigo Mexicano?-preguntó Lincoln intrigando Logan

-Como dices?-preguntó Logan

-Que si tienes algún amigo Mexicano, yo tenía una amiga muy cercana que es de haya pero se tuvo que mudar de la ciudad-dijo Lincoln con cierta nostalgia mientras recordaba a Ronnie anne

-Porque preguntas?-dijo Logan aun sin entender el porque de la pregunta de Lincoln

-OH, pues porque se supone que Texas tiene frontera con México y que muchas familias mexicanas viven ahí-dijo Lincoln aclarando su pregunta

-Oh, si, tengo un amigo de México llamado Agustín, la verdad lo extraño bastante, fue el único que me apoyó después de…-dijo Logan sin terminar de hablar al darse cuenta un había hablado de más

-De que?-preguntó Lincoln curioso al notar que Logan dejó de hablar de repente

-N-Nada, cambiemos de tema-dijo Logan con nerviosismo levantando demasiadas sospechas por parte de Lincoln

* * *

Ya en el centro comercial, Lincoln guiaba a Logan por el inmenso lugar ya que era la primera ves que estaba ahí

-Aquilino estamos-dijo Lincoln enfrente de un pequeño local de arcade

-Dices que te esperaban unos amigos aquí?-preguntó Logan

-Si, son unos muy buenos amigos, estoy seguro que te van a agradar-dijo Lincoln con positivismo

-Pues entremos-dijo Logan adelantándose un poco

Al entrar al pequeño local de arcade, Logan noto que no era tan grande como lo era al que iba habitualmente, ademas tenía menos máquinas de videojuegos

-Y donde se supone que están tus amigos?-preguntó Logan cuando Lincoln entró al local

-Hey chicos!-gritó Lincoln cuando logró visualizar a sus amigos en el local

Inmediatamente Lincoln corrió con sus amigos que por pura casualidad todos eran pelirrojos a excepción de Clyde

-Hey Lincoln, no nos vas a presentar?-preguntó Logan llegando detrás de Lincoln y sorprendiendo a sus amigos pelirrojos

-Oh Claro, chicos el es Logan Miller se acaba de mudar a la ciudad-presentó Lincoln a su nuevo amigo-Y Logan ellos son mis amigos; Zach, Liam y Rusty- presento el peliblanco a sus amigos

-Mucho gusto- dijo Logan levantando el puño para saludarlos

Casi inmediatamente los tres pelirrojos chocaron el puño con él a la vez con mucho entusiasmo dejando algo extrañado a Logan

-Amigo, te acabas de mudar y ya eres una leyenda!-dijo Rusty con mucho entusiasmo confundiendo a Lincoln y Logan

-A que se refieren chicos?-preguntó el Peliblanco por Logan

-El es el único que se atrevío a meterse con Chandler y su hermano Chris!-respondió Liam por los tres pelirrojos

-Pues no fue nada que no hubiese experimentado antes-respondió Logan alagado por la admiración de los pelirrojos

-Que tal si empezamos ya?-preguntó Logan acercándose a una máquina siendo seguido por todos los chicos

Mientras tanto en una casa a las afueras de Royal Woods, alguien se encontraba planeando algo grande… algo malvado

-Muy pronto conseguiré mi venganza Miller, pronto te pudrirás en el infierno junto al resto-dijo la misteriosa sombra para después reír con maldad pura y con un arma cargada en la mano…

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, Al parecer Logan ya tiene un nuevo amigo y familiar, con respecto a eso me gustaría que ustedes elijan el nombre del cachorro para ponerlo en el próximo capitulo, el nombre que mas me agrade sera el que elija, sin mas que decir espero verlos en un futuro no muy lejano**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola gente espero que estén bien, ya se que tarde bastante en sacar este capitulo pero con todas las actividades que tuve en el verano me dejaron sin tiempo, bueno sin mas que decir que** **empiece**

* * *

Después de estar más de 2 horas jugando en el arcade con Lincoln y su grupo de amigos, Logan se disponía a conseguir todo lo que su mascota necesitaba

-Hey Logan-dijo una chico detrás de él provocando que se sobresaltara un poco

-Te conozco?-preguntó Logan al chico con mucha intriga

-Tu a mi no, solo quería decirte que soy tu admirador- respondió el chico dejando impactado a Logan por la repentina declaración

-Disculpa?-preguntó Logan aún bastante confundido

-Eres una leyenda amigo, nadie se había metido con Chris y su grupo de matones y los había dejado "muertos" en el piso-dijo el chico con aún bastante emoción

Eso dejo boquiabierto a Logan, había estado menos de una semana en la ciudad y ya era popular y eso es lo ultimo que Logan quería lograr

-Pues...gracias amigo-dijo Logan fingiendo una sonrisa bastante convincente

El chico simplemente respondió con una sonrisa y se fue dejando a Logan bastante pensativo con respecto a su situación actual

-Espero que está "popularidad" no dure mucho-dijo Logan para sí mismo con frustración

Ya en la tienda de mascotas, Logan empezó a buscar todo lo que su mascota necesitaría e incluso algunos extras como una pelota de tenis y un hueso de goma para que también se pueda entretener cuando Logan este fuera de casa

-Nada más?-preguntó el chico que atendía la caja registradora

-De casualidad tendrá collares con nombres?-preguntó Logan

-Solo nos quedan estos tres-respondió el encargado sacando tres placas detrás del mostrador

De las tres placas que quedaban había una en particular que tenía grabado un nombre que a Logan le gustó de inmediato

-También me llevo esa placa-dijo Logan señalando la que él quería

-Muy bien-dijo el chico mientras sacaba cuenta de todo lo que Logan iba a comprar

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa Loud, Lori se encontraba en su habitación con Lynn y Lisa planeando el Como lograrían acabar con la amistad entre Logan y Luna

-Me puedes repetir el porqué tengo que estar presente?-preguntó Lisa con monotonía ya que ella fue literalmente obligada a ir a esa pequeña reunión

-Porque tú eres parte de mi plan-respondió Lori

-Y nos podrías decir cuál es?-preguntó Lynn algo frustrada

-Primero que nada, Lisa ya reparaste tus aparatos científicos?-preguntó Lori dejando extrañadas a ambas hermanas por dicha pregunta

-La mayor parte de ellos, porque preguntas?-preguntó Lisa algo confundida

-No tendrás algún analizador de ADN o algo asi?-preguntó Lori dejando pensativa a Lynn sobre lo que Lori tramaba

-Afirmativo, y ya fue reparado-respondió Lisa

-Y aún conservas esa "Muestra" de ADN de Lance o como quiera que se llame?-preguntó Lori dejando aún más extrañadas a sus dos hermanas

-Si, pero sigo sin entender-respondió Lisa

-Pues mi plan es muy simple pero estoy segura que será efectivo-respondió Lori ganando la atención de sus hermanas

-Simplemente analizamos la muestra de ADN que tiene Lisa y después de saber quien es ese chico, buscamos antecedentes criminales o una cosa así- explicó Lori dejando sorprendidas tanto a Lynn como Lisa

-Quizás funcione-dijo Lynn apoyando la idea de Lori

-También lo creo-respondió Lisa-Ademas, si no tiene ningún antecedente criminal puede que tenga algún familiar que si-dijo Lisa apoyando el plan de Lori

-Bien, vamos-dijo Lori saliendo de su habitación siendo seguida por sus hermanas

* * *

Mientras tanto, Logan iba de regreso a su casa con todo lo que compró para su nueva mascota en el centro comercial

-No puedo creer lo mucho que pesa esto-dijo Logan para si mismo haciendo esfuerzo para levantar las 4 bolsas que traía con cosas para su mascota

-aunque debo admitir que me deje llevar un poco-dijo Logan recordando todos los "extras" que compro para su mascota

-Hey Logan, necesitas ayuda?-preguntó Luna apareciendo detrás de Logan provocando que se sobresaltara un poco

-Si, gracias-dijo Logan aceptando la ayuda de Luna

-quién es el?-preguntó Logan al ver que Luna venía acompañada por otro chico

-Oh, Logan el es George, es parte de mi banda-dijo Luna presentando a George con amabilidad

-Un gusto amigo-dijo George ayudando a Logan con una bolsa

-Gracias-dijo Logan con amabilidad

-Y que es todo esto?-preguntó Luna intentando iniciar una conversación

-Son algunas cosas que compré para mi nueva mascota-dijo Logan mientras empezaba caminar siendo seguido por Luna y George

-ooooh, y que animal es?-preguntó Luna algo interesado

-Es un perro, un cachorro para ser exactos-respondió Logan

-awww, aún recuerdo cuando mi perro era un cachorrito-dijo Luna con nostalgia

-Bueno, ya llegamos- dijo Logan acercándose a su casa y abriendo la puerta

Poco después de abrir la puerta, el cachorro de Logan apareció en segundos mostrando una gran energía al estar saltando enfrente de los chicos con mucha emoción

-Awwwww, es tan lindo-dijo Luna agachándose para acariciar al cachorro

Inmediatamente el cachorro se puso boca arriba dando a entender que quería que Luna rascara el estómago

-Que especie de perro es?-preguntó George con algo de intriga

-Un dóberman-respondió Logan

-Y tiene nombre?-preguntó Luna mientras aún jugaba con el cachorro

Logan rápidamente buscó entre todo lo que le había comprado a su mascota y sacó un collar con una placa en el

Al notar esto el cachorro corrió a los pies de Logan y se sentó frente a él sorprendiendo a Luna y a George

-Cuando tuviste tiempo de entrenarlo?-preguntó Luna intrigada por la gran disciplina del cachorrillo

-No lo entrene yo, lo abandonaron en el parque-dijo Logan sorprendiendo a Luna

-Vaya, en verdad odio a las personas que le hacen eso a los animales-dijo Luna

Mientras Logan le ponía el collar a su mascota, el cachorro miró a Logan con una mirada con la más sincera gratitud que un perro puede dar

-Listo-dijo Logan mientras se ponía de pie de nuevo

Al hacer esto, el cachorro nuevamente empezó a saltar y dar vueltas alrededor de Logan con mucha energía y emoción

-Si que tiene mucha energía-dijo George con una pequeña sonrisa

-Spike? Es un buen nombre para este pequeñín-dijo Luna revisando la placa que tenía el collar del cachorro

-Bueno Luna, creo que deberíamos irnos, los chicos nos están esperando-dijo George mirando la hora en su teléfono

-Cierto, Bueno Logan te veo mañana-dijo Luna mientras salía de la casa siendo seguida por George

-Bien Spike, creo que esto te va a gustar-dijo Logan mientras se acercaba a una de las bolsas con las cosas que compro y sacaba un huso de hule

Inmediatamente el perro corrió hacia Logan y empezó a saltar intentando conseguir el hueso de hule

Inmediatamente Logan se dirigió a la cocina para salir al patio por la puerta trasera para jugar con Spike para jugar por el resto del día

* * *

 **Bueno gente espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, quería decirles que de ahora en adelante solo le pondré nombre a los capítulos que sean realmente importantes para la historia del fic ya que es muy complicado pensar en nombres para cada capitulo, ahora responderé a los reviews del capitulo pasado:**

 **RCurrent: Yo en lo personal veo el pelo de Lia** **m de un tono de anaranjado pero cada quien tiene su opinión. puede que tengas razón, quizás Logan necesite ayuda esta ves pero no por los motivos que tu crees**

 **JOnas Nagera: Me alegra que te este gustando mi historia y descuida, Logan vivirá hasta el final de la historia pero por cierto precio y gracias por las sugerencias para el nombre del cachorro pero la verdad ninguna me convenció**

 **Guest: Gracias por el nombre para el cachorro, si no lo hubieras propuesto, seguramente seguiría pensando que nombre utilizar, en verdad te lo agradezco**

 **Bueno, seguro se preguntaran porque respondo reviews hasta ahora, pues tenia planeado responder solo las preguntas que me hicieran con respecto al fic pero como eso no me funciono decidí hacerlo así**

 **sin mas que decir espero verlos en un futuro no muy lejano**


	13. La batalla de las bandas

**Hola gente espero que estén muy bien, lamento haber tardado tanto en subir capitulo nuevo, no podía progresar por razones de tiempo, al final daré una información muy importante así que apreciaría que lean todo hasta el final, sin nada mas que decir que empiece de una ves**

* * *

Empezaba a anochecer y Lori, Lynn y Lisa aún intentaban conseguir la muestra de ADN que necesitaban tan desesperadamente

-Porque tarda tanto?!-preguntó Lori al percatarse de la hora

-Esta tardando más de lo que creía, tal vez sea por el mal estado en que se encuentra-Respondió Lisa mirando como su analizador de ADN intentaba mantenerse encendido

-Entonces, cuanto tiempo tardará esto?-preguntó Lynn

-Puede que de… 1 a 2 semanas-respondió Lisa mirando un resumen de el análisis de la maquina

-Semanas?! Necesitamos la prueba ahora!- dijo Lori desesperada

-Lo siento, pero es el tiempo mínimo para conseguir un resultado preciso-explico Lisa

-Bien! Pero más vale que cuando se complete me lo digas de inmediato-dijo Lori mientras salía de la habitación completamente frustrada siendo seguida por Lynn

* * *

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que Logan creía, parecía ayer cuando se mudó y ahora se estaba preparando para la batalla de las bandas con los "Night Riders"

-Perdón por no poder ir a tu presentación hijo-dijo Ashley mientras acomodaba algunas cosas en su bolsa

-Descuida mamá, necesitas trabajar horas extras, lo entiendo-dijo Logan mientras revisaba su equipo antes de irse

-Prometo que te lo compensaré de algún modo, pásatela bien-dijo Ashley saliendo de la casa

Poco tiempo después llegaron John, Frank y Max en una camioneta para recoger a Logan e irse a la batalla de las bandas en Bangers & Mosh

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa Loud esa misma noche, todos los chicos Loud se preparaban para ir a la batalla de bandas con Luna a excepción de dos chicas que estaban reunidas en la habitación de la genio de la familia

-Ya pasaron 2 semanas Lisa, ya terminó ese análisis?-preguntaba Lori harta de esperar

-Negativo, aún le faltan algunas horas-dijo Lisa impacientando aún más a Lori

-Esta espera literalmente jamás acabará!-dijo Lori saliendo del cuarto de Lisa completamente frustrada

Segundos después de que Lori saliera de la habitación, él analizador de ADN emitió un sonido junto con una luz verde en el monitor de Lisa indicando que el análisis se había completado

-Vaya, creo que incluso las máquinas se equivocan-dijo Lisa acercándose a su monitor para revisar el resultado

-No…i-i-imposible…esto tiene que ser un error-dijo Lisa leyendo atentamente el análisis

-Si, tiene que ser un error-dijo Lisa mientras reiniciaba la máquina para hacer la prueba otra vez

-Bueno, creo que lo dejaré así-dijo Lisa mientras tomaba un abrigo y salía de su habitación

Pero sin darse cuenta, el analizador de ADN termino la prueba otra vez y con los mismos resultados

* * *

Ya en Bangers & Mosh, Logan se encontraba preparando su guitarra para cuando les tocara subir al escenario

-Muy bien chicos, hoy es la noche, hoy por fin ganaremos la batalla de las bandas-dijo Frank intentando inspirar a sus compañeros lo cual efectivamente consiguió

-Están seguros que ganaremos con esta canción?-preguntó John con nerviosismo en su voz

-Mas que seguros-dijo Frank hablando por el resto

-Bien, preparemos el equipo-sugirió John más calmado

-iré por algo de beber primero, no quieren algo?-preguntó Logan

-No gracias Logan, te lo agradecemos-dijo Max hablando por el grupo

-De acuerdo, vuelvo en un momento-dijo Logan mientras salía del backstage del escenario rumbo al bar del restaurante

-Disculpe, me podría dar una soda de cola por Favor?-preguntó Logan al encargado de la barra

-Seguro-respondió amablemente el encargado de la barra

Después de comprar su refresco de cola, Logan se disponía a regresar con sus compañeros al backstage para seguir preparando el equipo antes de empezar, sin embargo algo llamó su atención en una de las mesas más alejadas del escenario, era un chico más o menos de su edad que le provocó un escalofrío que solo sintió una ves en su vida

-imposible-dijo Logan frotándose los ojos rápidamente

Después de hacerlo el chico que estaba en la mesa había desaparecido lo cual tranquilizó a Logan ya que pensaba que fue una alucinación, pero aún así tubo un presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría esa noche

-Hey Logan, come te va amigo-dijo Luna detrás de Logan sobresaltándolo un poco ya que lo había tomado desprevenido

-oh, Hey Luna, pensaba que ya no ibas a venir-dijo Logan provocando una pequeña risa por parte de Luna

-Oh Logan, jamás faltaría a un evento tan importante para mi como este, solo se me hizo un poco tarde, si sabes a qué me refiero-dijo Luna señalando ligeramente a su numerosa familia que se estaba acomodando en una mesa bastante cerca del escenario

-Entiendo, Bueno creo que sería mejor que vayamos al backstage, el show esta por comenzar-sugirió Logan

-Claro-contestó Luna siguiéndolo al backstage

Justo cuando entraron al backstage el manager del restaurante salió a iniciar el evento

-Buenas noches Royal Woods! Espero que estén listos para el rock!-Gritó el manager contagiando toda su emoción al publico

-Muy bien, demos inicio a la batalla de las bandas!-gritó el manager saliendo del escenario siendo remplazado por la primera banda del evento

-Buenas noches Royal woods! Nosotros somos los "World breakers" y hoy sacudiremos el suelo con el poder del Rock!-gritó el vocalista de los "World breakers" siendo ovacionado por el público mientras comenzaban a tocar "Nightmare" de _avenged sevenfold_

Así pasó el resto de la noche, se presentaron otras tres bandas además de los "World breakers": los "death bringers", los "mutilators" y los "purifiers"

además de "Nightmare" de _avenged sevenfold_ también tocaron: "Raining blood" de _Slayer,_ "Toxicity" de _System of a down_ y "Prayer of the refugee" de _Rise against_ en ese mismo orden

Después de una espera que parecía eterna, ya era turno de los "British skulls"

-Bueno, deséanos suerte Logan-dijo Luna en voz baja con claro nerviosismo en su voz

Ya en el escenario todos tomaron sus posiciones; Chunk en la batería, George en el bajo y Luna y Sam como vocalistas y guitarristas de la banda

-Buenas noches Bangers & Mosh, nosotros somos los "British Skulls" y esperamos que les guste esta canción tanto como a nosotros-presento Luna mientras se preparaban para tocar

Welcome to the jungle we've got fun and games  
We got everything you want honey, we know the names  
We are the people that can find whatever you may need  
If you got the money, honey we got your disease

Jungle, welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shun n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n knees, knees  
Uh, I, I want to watch you bleed

Welcome to the jungle we take it day by day  
If you want it you're gonna bleed but it's the price to pay  
And you're a very sexy girl, very hard to please  
You can taste the bright lights but you won't get there for free  
In the jungle welcome to the jungle  
Feel my, my, my serpentine  
Ooh, I want to hear you scream

Welcome to the jungle, it gets worse here every day  
You learn to live like an animal in the jungle where we play  
If you hunger for what you see you'll take it eventually  
You can have everything you want but you better not take it from me

In the jungle, welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your knnn knne knees, knees  
I'm gonna watch you bleed

And when you're high you never ever want to come down  
So down, so down, so down, yeah

You know where you are?  
You're down in the jungle baby  
you're gonna die  
In the jungle welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shun n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n knees, knees  
In the jungle welcome to the jungle  
Feel my, my, my serpentine  
In the jungle welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shun n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n knees, knees  
In the jungle welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to you  
Its gonna bring you down, ha!

El público los ovacionó justo después de que terminaron de tocar, se podría decir que los "British skulls" ya habían ganado la batalla de las bandas

-Muy bien gente, solo queda una banda más por presentarse para dar por finalizada la batalla y anunciar al ganador-dijo el manager entrando al escenario mientras los "British skulls" se retiraban del escenario-con ustedes, los "Night Riders"!-presentó el manager saliendo del escenario siendo remplazado por los "Night Riders"

-Buenas noches Bangers & Mosh, nosotros somos los "Night Riders" y esperamos que esto les guste-presento Frank en el micrófono mientras el resto tomaba sus posiciones y empezaban a tocar

It's early morning, the sun comes out  
Last night was shaking and pretty loud  
My cat is purring, it scratches my skin  
So what is wrong with another sin?

The bitch is hungry, she needs to tell  
So give her inches and feed her well  
More days to come, new places to go  
I've got to leave, it's time for a show

Here I am  
Rock you like a hurricane  
Here I am  
Rock you like a hurricane

My body is burning, it starts to shout  
Desire is coming, it breaks out loud  
Lust is in cages till storm breaks loose  
Just have to make it with someone I choose

The night is calling, I have to go  
The wolf is hungry, he runs the show  
He's licking his lips, he's ready to win  
On the hunt tonight for love at first sting

Here I am  
Rock you like a hurricane (Are you ready, baby?)  
Here I am  
Rock you like a hurricane  
Here I am  
Rock you like a hurricane (Come on, come on, baby)  
Here I am  
Rock you like a hurricane

Rock you like a hurricane

It's early morning, the sun comes out  
Last night was shaking and pretty loud  
My cat is purring, it scratches my skin  
So what is wrong with another sin?

The night is calling, I have to go  
The wolf is hungry, he runs the show  
He's licking his lips, he's ready to win  
On the hunt tonight for love at first sting

Here I am  
Rock you like a hurricane (Are you ready, baby?)  
Here I am  
Rock you like a hurricane  
Here I am  
Rock you like a hurricane (Come on, come on, come on, come on)  
Here I am  
Rock you like a hurricane

Here I am

El restaurante se lleno con el ruido de aplausos al momento en el que se termino la canción, sin duda alguna sería un final muy cerrado entre los "Night Riders" y los "British Skulls"

-Bastante impresionante chicos-dijo el manager entrando al escenario

-Los jueces ya tomaron una decisión de quien será el ganador de la batalla de este año-dijo el manager con una hoja doblada en la mano

Todo el restaurante quedó en un silencio que parecía eterno, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de la hoja que el manager desdoblaba para ver el resultado

-Y el ganador es…-Decía el manager mientras leía el nombre de la banda ganadora mientras todos los integrantes de ambas bandas escuchaban atentamente

-LOS "NIGHT RIDERS"!-gritó el manager mientras la banda celebraba como jamás lo habían echo

La gran parte del público aplaudía y ovacionaba a los "Night Riders" mientras que otras mesas objetaban con la decisión de los jueces o simplemente permanecían en silencio, incluidas algunas chicas de cierta familia numerosa

-Muy bien chicos, aquí está su trofeo-dijo el manager entregándoles un gran trofeo

-Y no solo eso, también ganaron una motocicleta Harley davidson nueva!-una ves más la banda celebraba como jamás lo habían echo

-Después pueden ir por ella, está en el estacionamiento-dijo el manager mientras le entregaba las llaves de la moto a Frank y salía del escenario siendo seguido por la banda

-Increíble, todavía no puedo creer que hayamos ganado!-dijo Max con aún mucha emoción

-Bien Logan, como te dije el otro día, tú te puedes quedar con la moto-dijo Frank mientras estiraba el brazo para darle las llaves a Logan

-Vaya, gracias chicos, en serio se los agradesco-respondió Logan aceptando las llaves de la moto

-No hay de que, sin ti jamás habríamos logrado esto-dijo John hablando por la banda

-Buen trabajo chicos, la verdad si se merecen ganar-dijo Luna apareciendo detrás de Logan

-Gracias, ustedes también estuvieron increíbles-respondió Logan

-Gracias, pásensela bien el resto de la noche-dijo Luna mientras se alejaba en dirección a la mesa donde estaba su familia

-Bueno chicos, si me disculpan, iré a ver mi nueva moto-dijo Logan con emoción mientras se dirigía a la salida del restaurante

* * *

Ya en el estacionamiento, Logan se encontraba apreciando su nueva motocicleta sin saber que alguien se acercaba a el

-A pasado tiempo, Miller-dijo una sombra detrás de Logan dejándole la sangre helada

-I-I-Imposible, t-tu estabas en prision, deberías estar muerto-dijo Logan sin darse vuelta aun

-Tu miso lo dijiste, debería pero aquí estoy-respondió la sombra en tono burlón

-Ahora terminaré lo que empecé hace tiempo-dijo esa sombra mientras cargaba una pistola y le apuntaba Logan directo en el torso...

* * *

 **En verdad espero que les haya gustado este capitulo que es el mas largo hasta ahora, parece que Logan esta en serios problemas con alguien de vital importancia de su obscuro pasado**

 **primero que nada, seguramente ya habrán notado que el fic tiene portada nueva, eso se lo debo a la artista Wild!, si quieren conocer mas acerca de su arte aquí les dejo su twitter: Wild_La_Neko, también hace encargos por una razonable cantidad de dinero, en mi opinión**

 **también les quería comentar que mi hermano menor tiene un canal de youtube donde sube un buen contenido, lo pueden encontrar como Nicoutube_07,ademas yo aparezco en persona en algunos de sus vídeos, si quieren que eso siga así, por favor suscribanse a su canal**

 **Sin reviews esta ves**

 **sin nada mas que decir, espero verlos en un futuro no muy lejano**


	14. El secreto revelado parte 1

**Hola gente espero que estén muy bien, se que este no es un capitulo muy largo pero decidí subirlo así ya que estoy seguro que todos quieren saber que fue lo que paso en el restaurante, sin nada mas que decir empezamos de una vez**

* * *

Por primera ves en mucho tiempo, Logan no tenía idea de que hacer, había muy pocas probabilidades de que lograra "derrotar" al adolescente sin resultar gravemente herido o muerto

-Dime algo Miller, la extrañas?-preguntó el adolescente en tono serio sin recibir respuesta alguna

-No importa de todas maneras, pronto estarás con ella-dijo el adolescente en tono burlón apunto de disparar el arma

Logan sin dudarlo dos veces se agachó rápidamente y se abalanzó contra su atacante logrando derribarlo ya que no se encontraba demasiado lejos de él, pero en el proceso se disparó el arma produciendo un fuerte ruido que se escuchó a una calle de distancia

Rápidamente el restaurante se lleno de gritos mientras una ola de gente salía corriendo del restaurante, solo los "Night Riders" y la familia Loud salieron al estacionamiento a ver que estaba pasando ya que la banda sabía que Logan estaba en el estacionamiento y la familia siguió a Luna ya que salió corriendo junto con la banda

-NO PERMITIRÉ QUE HAGAS MÁS DAÑO DEL QUE YA HICISTE!-gritó Logan inundado de furia

-Logan, que demonios pasa!?-gritó Frank a la distancia

Los chicos estuvieron a punto de entrometerse e intentar separar a Logan y el otro chico hasta que vieron la pistola en el piso con humo en el cañón

Ambos adolescentes estuvieron un buen rato peleando entre sí, múltiples veces el atacante de Logan intentaba tomar el arma pero Logan siempre se lo impedía

Poco tiempo después llegó una patrulla de la policía al estacionamiento

-Demonios!-gritó el adolescente antes de intentar escapar

-Oh No, No lo harás!-gritó Logan embistiendo a su atacante y sometiéndolo para evitar que intentara escapar

-Que está pasando aquí?!-gritó el oficial separando a Logan y su atacante

-Intentó asesinarme… otra ves-dijo Logan señalando a su atacante

-A que te refieres con otra ves?-preguntó el oficial intrigado

-El… es el responsable del tiroteo y asesinato en mi anterior escuela en Dallas Texas…-respondió Logan con algunas lágrimas desbordándose de sus ojos

-Un momento… como dices que se llama este chico?-preguntó el oficial

-Jayden… Jayden Cárter-respondió Logan

-Como lo sospechaba-respondió el oficial mientras esposaba a Jayden

-A que se refiere?-preguntó Logan

-Hace algunas semanas todo el país fue notificado de que Jayden cárter había escapado de prision en Texas y que es extremadamente peligroso-respondió el oficial llevando a Jayden a la patrulla en la que había llegado el oficial

-Espere oficial, necesito preguntarle algo rápido-pidió Logan al oficial

-Seguro-respondió el policía dándose la vuelta

-Como demonios me encontraste?-pregunto Logan tomando a Jayden del cuello de su camisa

-Agustín… el fue el que me contó todo-respondió Jayden mientras empezaba a reír como loco

De un momento a otro Logan tenía dos finos hilos de lágrimas en los ojos, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan impactado y traicionado

-Camina-dijo el policía llevándose a Jayden a la patrulla y saliendo del lugar

-Logan, estas bien?-pregunto Max mientras que el, Frank, John, Luna y Lincoln se acercaban por detrás de él bastante preocupados

-Frank… puedes llevarte mis cosas?-preguntó Logan sin darse la vuelta

-Seguro…-respondió Frank algo extrañando

-Gracias-dijo Logan mientras daba vuelta en dirección a su nueva moto apartando a sus amigos

-Logan-dijo Luna tomándolo del hombro

-Seguro que estas bien? Que fue todo eso?-preguntó Luna mientras que el resto ponía atención a lo que Logan fuera a decir

-El… el era Jayden Cárter, por su culpa … ella… ella… murió…-dijo Logan dejando impactados a todos los presentes

Rápidamente Logan subió a su motocicleta nueva y se fue sin decir nada mas dejando a todos sus amigos muy extrañados y preocupados

* * *

Ya en la casa Loud la familia acaba de regresar del restaurante, algunos estaban más impactados que otros pero sin duda la que más resulto afectada fue Luna ya que no sabía cómo le iba a afectar a Logan lo sucedido

-Luna, segura que estas bien? No dijiste nada desde que tu amigo se fue del restaurante-preguntó Rita algo preocupada por su hija rockera

-Si, estoy bien gracias-respondió Luna mientras subía las escaleras de su casa en dirección a su habitación dejando aún más preocupada a Rita

Después de que escucharon la puerta de la habitación de Luna cerrarse, todos los chicos Loud subieron las escaleras en dirección a sus respectivas habitaciones

Cuando Lisa entró a su habitación se llevó la sorpresa más grande que jamás había tenido en su corta vida… el resultado del análisis era el mismo lo cual la dejó petrificada

-Muy bien Lily vamos a… Lisa? Estas bien?-preguntó Lori con la bebe en sus brazos al ver a Lisa parada en medio de la habitación mirando su monitor

-Lisa?... Que estas mirando?-preguntó Lori a al percatarse de cómo Lisa mantenía la vista fija a su monitor

-Lisa… Eso es lo que creo que es?-preguntó Lori mientras ponía a Lily en su cuna con cierta emoción en su voz al darse cuenta de que era lo que estaba en la pantalla del monitor

-Muy bien, veamos que tenemos aquí… Que?... No… i-i-imposible…-decía Lori mientras leía atentamente los resultados del analizador

Justo cuando Lori termino de leer los resultados se desmayó, pocos segundos después Lisa también se desmayó

En poco tiempo toda la familia Loud se reunió en la habitación de Lisa y Lily ya que habían escuchado el como Lori y Lisa caían al suelo por lo delgadas que eran las paredes

-Chicas!

-Están bien?!

-Que pasó?!

Decía la familia entrando a la habitación apresuradamente

-Oigan, que es eso?-preguntó Lincoln mirando la pantalla del monitor con una imagen de Logan en el

-No lo se-dijo Luna acercándose al monitor

-…Chicas… no estoy de humor para sus bromas pesadas-dijo Luna dejando a la familia muy confundida

-A que te refieres Luna?-preguntó Lincoln

-…-Luna no respondió, de algún modo se sentía herida

Como Luna no respondió, Lincoln se acercó al monitor para ver que fue lo que Luna vio

-Oigan… creo que deberían de ver esto-dijo Lincoln en shock

Inmediatamente la familia se acercó al monitor, lo que vieron los dejó boquiabiertos

-Luan… si esta es una de tus bromas pesadas, confiesa ahora-dijo Rita en tono serio

-Juró que yo no tengo nada que ver en esto-dijo Luan con nerviosismo

-Ojalá fuera una broma-dijo Lisa en posición fetal detrás de ellos

-Como… como es esto posible-dijo Rita al borde del llanto

Sin duda alguna era algo que la familia nunca hubiera imaginado… Logan es un Loud

* * *

 **Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado este capitulo ya que es uno de los mas importantes del fic, prometo que el siguiente lo hare mas largo**

 **ahora responderé los reviews del capitulo pasado:**

 **AlejinX: Se que Logan en la portada no se parece mucho a Luna, pero en lo que yo me fijo es en la cara, si te fijas bien es la misma que la de Luna, recuerda que no todos los gemelos son exactamente iguales con respecto a apariencia y gustos como Lola y Lana**

 **gracias por dejar tu review enserio lo aprecio mucho**

 **RCurrent: Si ese capitulo te pareció revelador, ya quiero ver tu reacción cuando el pasado de Logan salga a la luz**

 **Gracias por todo tu apoyo hasta ahora amigo enserio lo aprecio**

 **Sin nada mas que decir los veo en un futuro no muy lejano**


	15. El secreto revelado parte 2

**Hola gente espero que estén muy bien, lamento la tardanza pero como tuve exámenes de fin de semestre y algunos otros compromisos me quede sin tiempo para terminar por completo el capitulo, pero como no quería dejarlos sin capitulo para esta navidad les publico lo que llevo del fic, sin mas preámbulos que empiece de una vez**

* * *

-Estás diciendo que Logan es nuestro hermano?!- preguntó Luna bastante alterada por la repentina noticia

-…No solo eso, el es…tu…tu…gemelo- respondió Lisa provocando un profundo sentimiento de ingenuidad y estupidez por parte de Luna al percatarse de lo obvio que en realidad es

-Como? Como es esto posible?- preguntaba Rita para sí misma al borde del llanto

-Más importante… como no nos dimos cuenta?- dijo Lynn sr consolando a su esposa

-Junta de emergencia familiar en la sala…- dijo Rita intentando mantener la compostura

Rápidamente todos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la sala

Ya estando allí nadie decía nada, Rita solo se limitaba a mantener la compostura sentada junto a su esposo y Lynn sr no encontraba las palabras para explicar la situación ya que no sabía que pasaba con exactitud en esos momentos… era demasiada información que procesar en tan poco tiempo

-Y… que hacemos?- preguntó Lincoln intentando iniciar una conversación sobre cómo resolver la situación actual

Nadie sabía que decir, todo permaneció en silencio nuevamente hasta que Luna se levantó de su asiento

-Te diré lo que vamos a hacer, iremos a la casa de Logan, enfrentaremos a los desgraciados que se atrevieron a secuestrarlo toda su vida, porque eso hicieron, y los meteremos en prisión de por vida- declaró Luna dejando anonadados a todos los presentes por el repentino liderazgo de su parte

-…Tienes razón querida… hay que actuar cuanto antes, Lori te quedas a cargo mientras su padre, Luna y yo vamos a lidiar con este asunto- respondió Rita poniéndose de pie

Rápidamente camino en dirección a la puerta principal siendo seguida por Lynn sr y Luna saliendo de la casa y subiendo a la van familiar

-Querido… llama a la policía y diles que nos vean allá- dijo Rita mientras ponía en marcha la van y salían del lugar

* * *

Después de estar conduciendo por horas sin rumbo alguno, Logan se encontraba en el parque ketcham junto a la entrada en una banca debajo de un poste de luz

Después de pensarlo por mucho tiempo, Logan decidió hablar con su viejo "amigo"

-Hola?, Logan? Como te va amigo! Tiempo sin hablar- Decía una voz con emoción en el teléfono de Logan después de que entró la llamada

-Porque?-respondió Logan fríamente

-Eh? A que te refieres?- preguntó la voz con cierto nerviosismo, casi imperceptible

-Sabes bien lo que hiciste Agustín solo quiero que me digas, porque?- respondió Logan con algo de enojo en su voz

-Logan… estas bien?- preguntó Agustín ya bastante nervioso y preocupado

-Solo respóndeme Agustín, porque demonios lo hiciste?- decía Logan ya bastante enojado y con algunas lágrimas

-Logan… necesitaba dinero, mi familia necesitaba dinero, jamás pensé que en verdad te encontraría- decía Agustín con bastante nerviosismo y preocupación en su voz

-Dinero?! Pusiste mi vida en peligro por dinero?!- decía Logan bastante enojado

-Logan… lo lamento, tenía que hacerlo, mi familia estaba en una crisis muy grave, era demasiado dinero como para rechazarlo, te juro que nunca se me pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de que en verdad te encontraría- respondió Agustín intentando justificar sus acciones… todo en vano

-Agustin… lo que hiciste es imperdonable para mi… agradecería si salieras de mi puta vida de una ves y para siempre… adiós- respondió Logan terminando la llamada sin esperar respuesta alguna

Después de terminar la llamada, Logan salió del parque, subió a su moto y apagó su teléfono para no tener que estar soportando las llamadas de Agustín

Logan estaba devastado en esos momentos, había revivido un trauma de algunos años atrás y no solo eso, su mejor amigo lo traicionó de una manera que jamás hubiera imaginado

* * *

Logan se encontraba conduciendo su motocicleta nuevamente pero esta ves con rumbo a su casa para terminar la noche de una vez

Al llegar a su calle lo primero que notó fueron los característicos colores de las sirenas de las patrullas policiacas

Al principio no le importo tanto ya que pensó que estaban de paso por la zona, pero al acercarse más se percato que la patrulla estaba estacionada frente a una casa y se exaltó de una sobremanera al darse cuenta de que era su casa

-Que está pasando aquí?- pregunto Logan algo inquietado al ver a los padres Loud y a Luna enfrente de su casa con la puerta abierta

-Logan…esto será difícil de explicar pero…- Luna no terminó de hablar ya que Logan pasó de ella al ver que un policía salía de su casa junto con Ashley… esposada

-Que demonios está Pasando?!- decía Logan bastante asustado al ver a su madre ser arrestada

-Logan, cariño… lamento nunca haberte dicho la verdad…- decía Ashley entre lágrimas

-Mamá, de que hablas?- preguntaba Logan extremadamente nervioso y preocupado

-…yo…yo…no soy tu verdadera madre…- dijo Ashley dejando a Logan completamente helado y petrificado

-Q-Q-Que?...- pregunto Logan con una voz devastada y cayendo al suelo de rodillas

-…Tu verdadera madre es…ella…- dijo Ashley y con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza señalo a la persona detrás de Logan

Inmediatamente y sin pensarlo dos veces, Logan volteó y vio a Rita parada detrás de él frente a Lynn sr y Luna, si no estaba destrozado antes… ahora sin duda alguna lo estaba

-Adiós Logan…por favor…cuídate- dijo Ashley mientras el policía la metía en la patrulla y salía

del lugar

Sin duda alguna Logan nunca se había sentido tan destrozado desde aquel fatídico día

-Logan…hermano…vendrás con nosotros…- decía Luna mientras tomaba a Logan del hombro

Rápidamente Logan apartó la mano de Luna y entró a su casa prácticamente corriendo

Después de casi media hora Logan se encontraba en la sala de la casa con una mochila y una maleta pequeña

Antes de salir de la casa, miro de reojo el patio trasero y vio a su pequeña mascota dormida plácidamente en el pasto

-Mañana regresare por ti…-dijo Logan saliendo de la casa y cerrando la puerta

Rápidamente se acercó y metió sus cosas a la van familiar

-Ustedes delante…- dijo Logan subiendo a su motocicleta

Rápidamente Lynn sr, Rita y Luna subieron a la van familiar y partieron a casa con un nuevo integrante de la familia

* * *

Ya en la casa Loud, Logan bajo de su motocicleta y rápidamente se acercó a Luna

-En donde dormiré yo?...- pregunto Logan con seriedad sin ver directamente a Luna

-Puedes dormir con Lincoln o en el sofá- respondió Luna aún preocupada por Logan

-Y en donde está su habitación?...- preguntó Logan

-Subiendo las escaleras al fondo a la derecha-respondió Luna

Sin decir nada más Logan entró a la casa y fue recibido con muchas miradas distintas, unas pocas de preocupación otras de intriga y solo tres de disgusto lo cual no lo impresionó para nada

Rápidamente subió las escaleras y entró en el cuarto de Lincoln lo cual, por obvias razones, disgustó aún más a ciertas hermanas

En cuestión de segundos, Lincoln subió a su habitación algo nervioso por la situación actual y al mismo tiempo entraron los señores Loud junto con Luna a la casa

-Que fue lo qué pasó?- preguntó Lori con un notorio tono de nervios en su voz

-…Despues hablaremos, su madre y yo necesitamos descansar-respondió Lynn sr dirigiéndose a su habitación junto con su esposa

En la planta alta, Lincoln se encontraba fuera de su habitación más que preocupado por todo lo sucedido

-Logan? Estas bien hermano?- pregunto Lincoln con preocupación en su voz

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, entró a su habitación y vio a Logan sentado en su cama con una mirada perdida y apagada viendo hacia la nada

-…Me podrías hacer algo de espacio? Ya tengo que dormir…- decía Lincoln algo nervioso

Nuevamente, Lincoln no recibió respuesta alguna Logan solo se quitó de la cama y sacó un pequeño sleeping bag de su mochila, lo acomodó en el suelo y se acostó dándole la espalda a Lincoln

-B-Buenas Noches- dijo Lincoln con preocupación en su voz mientras apagaba la luz

Logan nunca se había sentido tan perdido y solo en su vida, esos sentimientos que sentía se asemejaban mucho a los de aquel fatídico día en Texas…

* * *

Ya en la mañana, todas las chicas Loud hacían fila para el baño como es habitual en esa casa con un solo baño

-Vamos Lincoln date prisa!, llevas siglos ahí adentro- decía Lori al frente de la fila

-Buenos días chicas- dijo un adormilado Lincoln detrás de la fila sobresaltando a todas las presentes

-Pero si tú estás aquí, entonces quien…- Lori no terminó de hablar ya que la puerta del baño se abrió y apareció Logan con una toalla gris alrededor de su cintura cubriendo su intimidad

Todos los chicos Loud se quedaron mudos por la sorpresa, no solo por el echo de que se hubiera levantado tan temprano como para ser el primero en el baño sino el echo de que tenía múltiples cicatrices de bala en la espalda lo cual despertó demasiadas dudas y preocupación en los chicos Loud

Rápidamente camino en dirección a la habitación de Lincoln pero paró en seco en el marco de la puerta

-Quien se atreva a meterse en mis asuntos o molestarme… lo pagará muy caro- dijo sin voltear cerrando la puerta ya que sabía perfectamente que todos estaban mirando su espalda

Todos los chicos Loud quedaron helados por las palabras de Logan, no por lo que dijo en sí, sino por el tono intimidante que utilizo, incluso logró intimidar a la deportista de la familia

-…Creo que deberíamos escucharlo…- sugirió Lincoln

-Estás loco? Lleva aquí menos de un día y se comporta como si fuera el rey del lugar, le enseñaré quien manda aquí- respondió Lynn algo histérica y molesta por la amenaza de Logan

Inmediatamente Logan, que ya se había puesto un pantalón, abrió la puerta de la habitación y clavó su navaja en la pared ya que había escuchado a la deportista gracias a las paredes ridículamente delgadas

-Si lo intentas… te arrepentirás de por vida- dijo Logan mirando fijamente a Lynn intimidándola como nunca antes para después entrar de nuevo a la habitación dejando su navaja en la pared

-S-Sabes Lincoln, creo que tienes razón-dijo Lynn con un muy claro nerviosismo

Veinte minutos después Logan salió de la habitación de Lincoln, tomó su navaja y se dirigió a las escaleras para después dirigirse a la puerta de la casa

-Hey Logan, a donde vas tan temprano?- Preguntó Luan desde arriba de las escaleras con algunas hermanas curiosas mirando a Logan

-…Que les dije sobre meterse en mis asuntos…- respondió Logan mirando de reojo a las escaleras atemorizando a todos los presentes en ese momento

Sin decir nada más Logan salió de la casa y se dirigió a su motocicleta, algo que Logan no esperaba era que la camioneta de Frank estuviera llegando en ese mismo momento

-Frank? Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Logan acercándose a la camioneta

-Fui a buscarte a tu casa pero no te encontré así que vine a preguntarle a tu amiga Luna si sabía dónde estabas pero creo que ya no es necesario-respondió Frank aún dentro de su camioneta

-Tus cosas están atrás, después de la noche que tuviste imaginé que no querrías salir el día de hoy, pero creo que también me equivoque con eso-dijo Frank

-Gracias, de echo estaba apunto de ir a tu casa para recogerlas-respondió Logan mientras sacaba sus cosas de la camioneta de Frank

-No hay problema, por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-pregunto Frank al percatarse de la hora

-Es una larga historia, luego les explico todo-respondió Logan cerrando la parte trasera de la camioneta

-Bueno, te veo luego-respondió Frank para eventualmente irse del lugar

Después de llevar todo su equipo al garaje, Logan subió a su motocicleta y partió rumbo a su antigua casa

* * *

Después de un par de horas Luna se encontraba en el garaje con su guitarra intentando practicar alguna canción, la que fuese, pero por alguna razón no se podía concentrar, sentía que algo malo pasaría en los próximos días y eso le preocupaba demasiado

De pronto se escuchó a lo lejos el motor de la motocicleta de Logan

Rápidamente Luna se escondió detrás de algunas cajas que estaban en el garaje, no supo porque lo hizo pero sentía que por alguna razón debía hacerlo

En pocos segundos llegó Logan y estacionó su motocicleta enfrente del garaje

-Bueno Spike, llegamos- dijo Logan mientras su mascota asomaba su cabeza de una pequeña mochila que tenía puesta

-Será muy difícil adaptarse Spike… bueno más para mi que para ti, pero tendremos que acostumbrarnos-dijo Logan mientras sacaba a su mascota de su mochila y lo ponía en una pequeña caja vacía para que no pudiera escapar

-Sabes, e tocado esta canción miles de veces en el pasado… pero jamás pensé que la usaría para expresar como me ciento ahora…-dijo Logan mientras tomaba su guitarra y configuraba algunas cosas en su computadora

I walk a lonely road

The only one that I have ever known

Don't know where it goes

But it's only me, and I walk alone

I walk this empty street

On the boulevard of broken dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one, and I walk alone

I walk alone, I walk alone

I walk alone and I walk a

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

Till then I walk alone

Ah ah ah ah ah

Ah ah ah ah ah

I'm walking down the line

That divides me somewhere in my mind

On the border line of the edge

And where I walk alone

Read between the lines

What's fucked up and every thing's all right

Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive

And I walk alone

I walk alone, I walk alone

I walk alone and I walk a

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

Till then I walk alone

Ah ah ah ah ah

Ah ah ah ah ah

I walk alone, I walk a

I walk this empty street

On the boulevard of broken dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one, and I walk alone

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

Till then I walk alone

Luna, que estuvo escuchando todo el tiempo, se sentía… herida, no sabía porque pero sentía que de algún modo Logan no aceptaría estar en la familia… al menos no de buen modo y sabía perfectamente bien que eso causaría demasiados problemas en el futuro… quizás alguno se saldría totalmente de control… totalmente

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, les agradezco a todos por tenerme tanta paciencia y les deseo una feliz navidad y año nuevo ya que no creo publicar otro capitulo en lo que queda del año**

 **Ahora a responder sus reviews:**

 **RCurrent: Gracias por todo tu apoyo amigo, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y espero que te guste lo que se viene en próximos capítulos**

 **Sin nada mas que decir, espero verlos en un futuro no muy lejano**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola gente espero que estén muy bien, primero que nada me quiero disculpar con todos por haber estado inactivo medio año pero no fue porque quisiera abandonar el fic, eso nunca lo haría, fue por cuestiones de tiempo, no tenia tiempo para continuar con mi fic (ademas de que tuve un bloqueo creativo enorme y que me distraigo con facilidad) pues sin nada mas que decir que empiece de una buena vez (Este capitulo empieza inmediatamente después de el final del anterior)**

* * *

-Se que estas ahí, sal de una vez-dijo Logan espontáneamente mientras guardaba su equipo después de haber terminado de tocar

-C-Como supiste que estaba aquí?-respondió Luna saliendo lentamente de su escondite bastante nerviosa

-Créeme, desde hace tiempo me pasan este tipo de cosas, es prácticamente imposible que no me de cuenta de la presencia de alguien que está en el mismo lugar que yo- respondió Logan terminando de guardar su equipo

-Que estabas haciendo ahí?-preguntó Logan recargándose contra la pared de brazos cruzados mirando fijamente a Luna

-Yo….Yo… no lo sé-respondió Luna bastante apenada

-…Entiendo…repentinamente sentiste la necesidad de esconderte cuando llegue, verdad?-dijo Logan dejando perpleja a Luna ya que eso fue exactamente lo qué pasó

-Como supiste?-respondió Luna mientras miraba cada parte del garaje en busca de algún tipo de cámara o algo parecido

-No sería la primera ves…-respondió Logan saliendo del garaje en dirección a la casa

Sin duda alguna, Logan era una de las personas más misteriosas que Luna jamás hubiese conocido

* * *

La tarde se pasó relativamente normal para los chicos Loud, pero no se podría decir lo mismo de sus padres… y Logan, evidentemente

Para ellos fue completamente diferente a lo usual, el matrimonio Loud casi no había salido de su habitación en todo el día mientras que Logan se la pasaba evitando a la mayoría de los chicos Loud, a veces hacia excepciones con Luna o Lincoln, pero generalmente se la paso en el sofá de la sala escuchando música con sus audífonos y con la mirada perdida

Pero finalmente había anochecido y toda la familia se tuvo que reunir a cenar

El ambiente, que ya de por sí era incómodo por la situación de Logan, de algún modo se había vuelto aun más incómodo gracias al silencio que reinaba en el comedor donde se encontraba toda la familia

Logan estaba en la esquina de la mesa más cercana a la sala y a la puerta de entrada con Luna a su lado derecho y Lincoln en el izquierdo

Lynn sr había servido la cena desde hace ya un buen rato pero Logan ni se molestó en siquiera tocarla, todo el tiempo se la pasó con la mirada baja y perdida con sus audífonos puestos ignorando al resto del mundo

Luna estaba apunto de "romper el hielo" al intentar iniciar una conversación entra la familia, pero fue interrumpida por una llamada espontánea a la puerta

Casi inmediatamente, Logan fue a recibir esa inesperada visita lo cual sorprendió a toda la familia, pero se quedaron aún más perplejos al ver que esa visita era un repartidor de pizzas

-Son 9 dólares por favor- dijo el repartidor entregándole una pizza a Logan

Toda la familia pensó que ese repartidor se había equivocado de dirección y que Logan le devolvería la pizza, pero todos se quedaron totalmente boquiabiertos al ver a Logan sacar un billete de su cartera

-Quédate con el cambio-dijo Logan entregándole un billete de 10 dólares

-Gracias-dijo el repartidor recibiendo el billete y retirándose de la casa Loud

Todos estaban más que impactados, nunca nadie había rechazado la comida de Lynn sr sin siquiera probarla

Se notaba por completo el enojo en la mirada de Lynn sr, toda la familia estaba completamente callada y atenta a lo que fuese a suceder

-Logan… se que estas pasando por una difícil situación, nosotros también, pero esa no es excusa para que me muestres una falta tan grande de respeto- dijo Lynn sr con un muy notorio esfuerzo por no perder la cabeza y empezar a gritar

A Logan no pudo importarle menos lo que dijo Lynn sr, no dio respuesta alguna, simplemente pasó del comedor y subió a la habitación de Lincoln

-…Luna, ve y habla con él por favor- dijo Lynn sr ya más calmado

Luna no dijo nada, simplemente se levantó y siguió a Logan

Ya en la planta alta vio como Logan estaba parado en frente de la habitación de Lincoln, era obvio que estaba esperándola

-Logan, porque…-

-Luna… por favor regresa al comedor… déjenme solo por favor… -

-Logan… se que en estos momentos debes de estar pasando por mucho… déjanos ayudarte y…-

-Créeme… hay cosas de mi pasado que no les gustaría saber… y preferiría olvidar-

-Hermano… solo dime algo, hace cuanto tiempo fue todo eso?-

-…Hace 2 años…-

-Y no puedes dejarlo atrás de una vez?-

-…No es tan fácil dejar atrás mi pasado…-

Sin nada más que decir, Logan entró a la habitación de Lincoln y se sentó de espaldas contra la puerta y dejó la caja de pizza a un lado

Como era de esperarse, Luna ignoró por completo lo que Logan le pidió, se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de Lincoln, se recargó de espaldas en ella y lentamente fue bajando hasta estar sentada

Ya que las paredes de la casa eran ridículamente delgadas, no hubo problema alguno para Luna para poder iniciar una conversación

-…Imagino que perdiste a alguien importante…no?-

-…-

-Se que debe ser duro sobrellevar todo lo que te a pasado hasta ahora… si nos dejarás ayudarte podríamos…-

-Creo que no fui muy claro la primera ves que lo mencionaste Luna… no quiero la ayuda de nadie, me oíste? De nadie!...-

Después de eso Luna no dijo ni una palabra más

Pasaba la noche que parecía eterna y ya todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones a excepción de dos personas

-Segura que no hay problema en que yo duerma aquí?- preguntó Lincoln a su hermana comediante desde la puerta de su respectiva habitación

-Descuida Lincoln, no hay problema… además no creo que Luna se mueva de donde está en un buen rato más- respondió Luan desde su cama

-Eso es lo que me preocupa…- respondió Lincoln mirando a Luna que aún seguía en la puerta de su habitación

Luna se había negado rotundamente a moverse de la puerta de la habitación de Lincoln y Logan a siquiera abrir la puerta, ya que Luna se negaba a irse a su habitación sus hermanas le brindaron una almohada y una cobija para pasar la noche las cuales acepto sin dudar

* * *

Ya era de mañana, todos los chicos Loud hacían fila para el baño para preparase para ir a la escuela como siempre, pero nadie se había percatado de la ausencia de dos personas por el cansancio

-Hey chicos, dense prisa!- gritó Luna desde la planta baja

Al escuchar eso, todos los presentes recordaron todo lo que sucedió anoche y por instinto dirigieron lo mirada a la puerta de la habitación de Lincoln la cual estaba abierta de par en par y vacía

Rápidamente todos los chicos se asomaron por la escalera y de pie junto a la puerta principal ya con sus mochilas para ir a la escuela se encontraban Logan y Luna

-Como se prepararon tan rápido?-preguntó Lori asombrada ya que apenas eran las 6:15 am

-Logan se levantó a las 5 am y me despertó para prepararnos para ir a la escuela-respondió Luna

-Y porque a esa hora?-pregunto nuevamente Lori

-Principalmente para evitar su fila… y su presencia…excepto tú Lincoln- respondió Logan rápidamente y con un tono frío con las chicas -pero también para llegar lo más temprano posible a la escuela- agrego

-Si… y porque no pude dormir después de que me despertó-dijo Luna con cierto cansancio -Ademas nos iremos juntos a la escuela- dijo Luna con cierta emoción ya que le sorprendió lo sencillo que fue convencer a Logan de que la llevara en su moto

-Solo por esta vez- agregó Logan mientras abría la puerta principal y salía de la casa

-Nos vemos luego chicos-dijo Luna para después salir de la casa y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella

-Oigan, les pasa algo?-preguntó Lynn jr desde la entrada del baño al percatarse de que no estaba la fila de sus hermanas y hermano

-Alguien recuerda quien seguía?- preguntó Lincoln lo cual generó un largo momento de silencio

De un segundo a otro todos los chicos se empezaron a amontonar para entrar al baño

* * *

No fue difícil encontrar estacionamiento para la moto de Logan ya que los únicos que usaban el estacionamiento eran los profesores y algunos alumnos

Debido a que era muy temprano casi no había estudiantes en los pasillos de la escuela, pero alguno que otro reconocía a Logan y se le quedaba viendo con una mirada de admiración lo cual molestaba bastante a Logan

-Te pasa algo?-preguntó Luna al percatarse del bien disimulado desagrado de Logan

-No- se apresuró a contestar

-Vamos hermano, se nota que algo te está molestando-insistió

-…Pues..algo pasó el día que…-

Logan no pudo terminar de hablar ya que de la nada llegó un estudiante con teléfono en mano, gritó "Foto!" y se fue sin decir nada mas

-Me decías?-preguntó Luna

-…Mejor hablamos luego…-respondió Logan separándose de Luna y entrando a el salón que le correspondía a él

-Ojalá algún día nos dejes ayudarte…hermano-dijo Luna para sí misma mientras se alejaba del salón al que había entrado Logan

* * *

El día paso algo lento ya que era lunes y como todos saben, parece que el tiempo pasa más lentamente en ese preciso día, se dio la hora de almorzar y Luna junto con Sam buscaban a Logan por todo el lugar

Pasó un rato y seguían sin encontrar a Logan hasta que a la distancia pudieron reconocer a la banda de Logan, rápidamente se acercaron a ellos

-Hola chicos, alguno ha visto a Logan?- preguntó Luna

-Pues yo no lo he visto desde la clase de química que tenemos juntos- respondió Max

-y yo no lo veo desde lo qué pasó en Bangers & Mosh el fin de semana, me gustaría hablar con él- agrego John

-No saben donde podría estar?-preguntó Sam

-Ahora que lo pienso, cuando venia a la cafetería lo vi entrar al salón de música- respondió Frank

-Muchas gracias…-

-Frank-

-jeje, gracias Frank-

Sin perder tiempo Luna y Sam salieron de la cafetería con algo de prisa porque no faltaba mucho para que se acabara la hora del almuerzo y no verían a Logan si no hasta horas después

Ya en el salón de música vieron a Logan sentado y recargado a una pared con una guitarra acústica tocando una canción que Luna y Sam conocen bastante bien lo cual les hizo preocuparse un poco

So close, no matter how far

Couldn't be much more from the heart

Forever trusting who we are

And nothing else matters

Never opened myself this way

Life is ours, we live it our way

All these words I don't just say

And nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you

Every day for us something new

Open mind for a different view

And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they do

Never cared for what they know

But I know

Repentinamente Logan paró de tocar y habló

-Se van a quedar ahí paradas viéndome o van a entrar?-dijo Logan

Con algo de duda, ambas entraron al salón y se sentaron junto a Logan, una de cada lado

-Estás bien?- se apresuró a preguntar Sam

-Porque lo dices? Porque me escuchaste tocar y cantar _Nothing else matters_ o por lo qué pasó el fin de semana?- respondió Logan con frialdad y algo de dureza en su voz

-…-

-…Lo siento Sam, en estos días he revivido sentimientos y experiencias que esperaba nunca volver a experimentar- explico

-Descuida, fue una pregunta tonta de todas formas-

-…Entonces, vinieron para pasar el rato o verme tocar?-preguntó Logan con algo de sarcasmo pero más que nada con humor

Antes de que pudiesen responder sonó la campana indicando el fin de la hora del almuerzo

-Bueno, creo que las veré más tarde- dijo Logan poniéndose de pie y saliendo con algo de prisa del salón, segundos después Luna y Sam hicieron lo mismo

* * *

El día no pudo pasar más lento pero finalmente había llegado la hora de salida y todos los estudiantes salían con emoción de la preparatoria para pasar la tarde con su familia y amigos… al menos así era para la mayoría

A duras penas Logan logró salir y esconderse de la avalancha de alumnos que querían una foto con el, espero a que el lugar estuviese casi solo para poder salir de su escondite para poder irse

Sin embargo John pudo identificarlo a lo lejos y se acercó a él

-Hey Logan, no te vimos en todo el día, te encuentras bien?-preguntó John al llegar con Logan

-…Preferiría hablar con los tres a la vez que explicar lo mismo tres veces, véanme en la casa de Luna dentro de una hora- respondió Logan

-En casa de Luna? Porque ahí? Además no se donde es-preguntó John algo sorprendido por el lugar que eligió Logan para reunirse

-Frank sabe como llegar, asegúrense de llevar sus instrumentos, aprovecharemos para ensayar también-respondió Logan

Después de explicar eso, Logan se percató que ya no había mucha gente alrededor lo cual lo alivió bastante, salió de su escondite, se subió a su moto y salió del estacionamiento de la escuela y partió rumbo a la casa de Lu… su hogar

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, les prometo que en estos meses intentare estar un poco mas activo y también les puedo asegurar que ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente cap**

 **ahora a responder reviews del capitulo pasado:**

 **RCurrent: (sin animos de ofender) primero quiero dejar algo claro, Logan y Luna nunca se gustaron, al principio considere esa posibilidad pero luego me percate que serie Loudcest y yo detesto el Loudcest, asi que dejo en claro que nunca hubo ese tipo de sentimientos**

 **Sigue dejando tus reviews amigo, tu eres el que mas me inspira a seguir escribiendo y en verdad lo aprecio**

 **Guest: Puede que si haya sido algo simple, pero todo llegara en su momento amigo mio, todo llegara en su momento**

 **Bueno eso seria todo por hoy, no veremos la proxima luna lena (p.d: nueva despedida con relación a mi nombre)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola gente espero que estén muy bien, ahora no hay mucho que decir, solo agradecerles a todos ustedes por tenerme tanta paciencia, pues sin nada mas que decir, que empiece de una vez**

* * *

Después de que John perdió de vista a Logan por la distancia, no perdió ni un solo segundo y se apresuró a llamar a los demás integrantes de la banda

-Chicos, Logan nos cito en casa de Luna en una hora, alguno de ustedes sabe porque en casa de Luna?- dijo John en la llamada compartida

-Ni idea-se apresuró a responder Max

-Pues no sé porque frecuenta tanto la casa de Luna recientemente, pero cuando lo fui a ver ayer me dijo que nos iba a explicar todo hoy así que solo puedo asumir que eso quiere hacer-hablo Frank

-bien, nos vemos en tu casa Frank, dijo que tú sabes llegar a la casa de Luna-

-Si, nos vemos acá en un rato-

-Bien, los veo en un rato-

Finalizó la llamada compartida y John emprendió rumbo a la casa de Frank la cual por fortuna no quedaba demasiado lejos de la preparatoria

* * *

Después de estacionar su motocicleta, Logan ni se molestó en entrar a su casa, fue directamente al garaje y ahí dejó sus cosas pero casi inmediatamente notó que faltaba algo en el garaje… o más bien alguien

Logan volteó a ver a la caja donde había dejado a Spike y casi le da un infarto al ver que no estaba

Estaba a punto de "voltear" todo el garaje pero los ladridos de Spike lo detuvieron de hacerlo, resultaba que estaba en el patio trasero jugueteando con una pequeña niña de overol

Ya mas calmado, Logan se dirigió al patio trasero y de alguna manera Lana y Spike no se dieron cuenta de su presencia hasta que estuvo en frente de ellos

Al percatarse de la presencia de Logan, Lana inmediatamente dejó de juguetear con Spike y se le quedó viendo con una cara de nerviosismo puro

Y Spike al percatarse también de la presencia de su dueño, se lanzó hacia él y empezó a correr alrededor de él y pasar entre sus piernas múltiples veces

Logan se agachó y estaba apunto de ponerle una mano encima a Spike para empezar a acariciarlo pero Lana tomó a Spike por el torso y se levantó con el en brazos alejándose muy lentamente de Logan

-N-No permitiré que le hagas daño-dijo Lana con un tono de miedo puro en su voz

Logan al principio se asustó cuando Lana alejó a Spike de él, pero al escucharla decir eso se percató de lo que estaba pasando

-Vaya, esperaba lograr que me tuviesen miedo, pero no esperaba que fuese tan pronto- dijo Logan alterando aún más a Lana

-Descuida, quiero conseguir ese efecto pero en las mayores, tu y las menores no tienen de que preocuparse, jamás lastimaría a niñas inocentes-dijo Logan logrando calmar un poco a Lana

Algo que no había notado Lana es que desde que tenía a Spike en sus brazos se había estado retorciendo para intentar librarse de ella, al notarlo lo dejó en el suelo y Spike aprovechó para correr a toda prisa con su dueño

Cuando nuevamente tubo a Spike jugueteando junto a él, Logan se sentó junto a él y Spike aprovechó para lanzársele encima y lamerle la cara

-Se llama Spike-dijo Logan dirigiéndose a Lana

Ya un poco tranquila, Lana se acerco lentamente a donde estaba Logan y se sentó frente a él pero guardando una distancia algo considerable

-Te gustan mucho los animales, no es así?-preguntó espontáneamente Logan

-S-Si-

-Y tienes un "don" al tratar con animales, no?-

-S-Si-respondió algo desconcertada ya que solo su familia y sus amigos sabían lo cercana que es ella con el mundo animal

-Te preguntarás como lo se, no?-

-S-Si-

-Veras, cuando Spike llegó a mi vida, me tomó una semana y media lograr que él confiara en mi, una vez cuando ya confiaba en mi, intenté sacarlo a pasear pero un tipo paso caminando junto a nosotros, si no hubiese sido por la correa no se donde estaría ahora-

-…-

-Mi punto es que te ganaste la confianza de Spike muy rápidamente y eso es de admirar-

-Gracias-dijo Lana ya más calmada y algo halagada

-Por cierto, me llamo Lana-dijo Lana al percatarse de que no se había presentado con Logan desde que llego

-Pues es un gusto conocerte formalmente Lana, finalmente alguien que aprecia a los animales tanto como yo- respondió Logan

Y con esa frase, sin darse cuenta, Logan ya había ganado una amiga más en su nuevo hogar

* * *

La tarde pasó relativamente rápida, después de conocer más a fondo a Lana, Logan se pasó practicando con su guitarra en el garaje esperando a su banda que finalmente estaba llegando

-Se tomaron su tiempo muchachos-dijo Logan recibiendo a sus colegas

-Disculpa la demora, Max no llegaba-dijo Frank ya que sentía que le debía una explicación a Logan

-Ya se los dije, mi mamá no me dejó salir hasta que termine todos los quehaceres- explico Max

-No importa, ya están aquí después de todo-respondió Logan

-Y… que nos querías decir?-preguntó John

-Pero más importante, porque aquí?-se apresuró a preguntar Frank

-…Ahora vivo aquí- respondió Logan a la pregunta de Frank

Hubo un silencio que se prolongó durante 2 minutos, nadie sabía qué decir, los muchachos se quedaron más que impactados por lo que Logan les acaban de decir

-Pe-Pe-Pero nos dijiste que no tenías parentesco alguno con Luna- dijo Max

-…Eso creía hace unos días, y ahora… resulta que tengo más parentesco con ella que con todas las personas que e conocido en toda la vida-

-Como es posible? Como es posible que sean básicamente gemelos y no se conocieran hasta hace un par de semanas?- preguntó John

Después de una explicación de 10 minutos, los chicos no sabían como reaccionar ante la situación de Logan, más de una ves intentaron hacer conversación o preguntarle algo más pero las palabras simplemente no salían, los tres estaban más que anonadados, a pesar del enorme parecido que tienen Luna y Logan, por alguna razón les costaba creer el echo de que en verdad sean gemelos

-Que les parece si mejor dejamos el tema y hablamos sobre que más haremos como banda?-dijo Logan rompiendo el silencio

-…Nos parece bien-dijo Frank después de intercambiar miradas con John y Max

-Entonces… que hacemos?-preguntó Max

-Traen con ustedes sus instrumentos, no?-preguntó Logan

-Solo el bajo de John-respondió Frank

-Esta bien, tráelo, Luna tiene una batería acá atrás-dijo mientras señalaba un montón de cajas notoriamente vacías-y tengo mi propio micrófono-

-Bien, John ayúdame a "desenterrar" esa batería-dijo Max

Poco tiempo después, la banda ya tenía todo el equipo listo, solo les faltaba decidir qué canción tocar

-Vamos chicos, toquemos _the devil went down to georgia,_ es una buena canción-sugirió John

-Ya te dijimos que ninguno de nosotros sabe tocar esa completa, es mejor _Blackout_ de _Scorpions_ \- replicó Frank

-Chicos no sean tontos, mejor toquemos _Bloodrocuted_ de _Dethklok-_ dijo Max

-Ya te dije que no, perdí la voz una semana la última vez que la practicamos-respondió Frank

-Hey, mejor toquemos esta-dijo Logan mientras les mostraba nombre de la canción y el álbum de donde provenía

-Creo haberla escuchado antes y no es muy difícil en bajo-dijo John apoyando la opinión de Logan

-Si, creo que también puedo tocarla-dijo Max

-Solo hay un problema, yo no conozco esa canción así que obviamente no podré cantarla- dijo Frank

-Yo se la letra completa, te importa si canto yo esta vez?-preguntó Logan

-Me parece bien- respondió Frank

-Bien muchachos, hagámoslo- dijo Logan

Ya todos estaban listos y en sus puestos, Logan solo configuro en su computadora algunos efectos para la canción y un modulador de voz para así sonar aún mejor

 _Fading, falling, lost in forever_

 _Will I find a way to keep it together?_

 _Am I strong enough to last through the weather_

 _In the hurricane of my life?_

 _Can it be a conscious decision?_

 _That I look for ways to alter my vision?_

 _Am I speeding towards another collision_

 _In the alleyways of my life?_

 _Memories don't lie_

 _You're no better than_

 _Memories don't lie_

 _You're no better than_

 _Memories don't lie_

 _You're no better than_

 _Those who have fallen_

 _Memories don't lie_

 _You're no better than_

 _Memories don't lie_

 _You're no better than_

 _Memories don't lie_

 _You're no better than_

 _Those who have fallen_

 _And please believe me_

 _That my eyes deceive me_

 _Don't stand me up_

 _Just leave me_

 _I have fallen again_

 _This is the end_

 _Pain redefined_

Mientras más avanzaba la canción más se daban cuenta de porque Logan insistió en que tocaran esa canción

-L-Logan? Estas bien amigo?-dijo Frank acercándose un poco a Logan que a diferencia de John y Max seguía tocando su guitarra como si no pasara nada más a su alrededor

 _Shaking, burning up with the fever_

 _In the realm of pain, I am the deceiver_

 _Now I lie to myself, so I can believer her_

 _As she dissembles my life_

 _I cannot dispel the illusion_

 _All my hopes and dreams are drowned by confusion_

 _Can I find a way to make a solution_

 _That will reconfigure my life?_

 _Memories don't lie_

 _You're no better than_

 _Memories don't lie_

 _You're no better than_

 _Memories don't lie_

 _You're no better than_

 _Those who have fallen_

 _Memories don't lie_

 _You're no better than_

 _Memories don't lie_

 _You're no better than_

 _Memories don't lie_

 _You're no better than_

 _Those who have fallen_

 _And please believe me_

 _That my ears deceive me_

 _Don't stand me up_

 _Just leave me_

 _I have fallen again_

 _This is the end_

 _Pain Redefined_

 _And I know that stillness shatters_

 _We have all been frightened by the_

 _The sound of footsteps on the_

 _Pavement of our lives_

 _I stand and fight_

 _I'm not afraid to die_

 _Elochai_

 _Bury me tonight_

 _Please believe me_

 _That the world deceives me_

 _Don't stand me up_

 _Just leave me_

 _I have fallen again_

 _This is the end_

 _Pain Redefined_

Una ves que termino de tocar, Logan se percató que a lo largo de la canción empezó a lagrimear bastante y sus amigos se veían muy preocupados por la actitud de Logan

-G-Gracias por venir amigos, nos vemos mañana-dijo Logan mientras rápidamente dejaba su guitarra de lado

Sin nada más que decir, se dirigió apresuradamente a su casa y entró sin siquiera mirar atrás

-Bueno muchachos, creo que es mejor dejarlo solo por hoy… y tal ves mañana también-dijo Frank

Antes de irse, los muchachos apagaron todo el equipo y se aseguraron de cerrar bien el garaje

* * *

Después de entrar a la casa, Logan se dirijo rápidamente a la habitación de Lincoln quien, para fortuna de Logan, no se encontraba en la habitación

Rápidamente cerró la puerta con seguro y se sentó de espaldas contra la pared y abrazó sus piernas las cuales tenía pegadas al torso en una posición fetal

Pasó un buen rato en esa posición hasta que hablo al aire

-…No se quien este aquí o porque, pero si no sales de tu escondite, lo pagarás caro-dijo al aire esperando una respuesta

Pocos segundos después, una niña de aproximadamente 8 años de edad salió lentamente de debajo de la cama de Lincoln, era más que obvio su gusto por el estilo gótico y el echo de que parece ser una persona muy difícil de asustar de verdad, a pesar de ser una niña de 8 años, pero por el tono de su voz y su postura era muy evidente que estaba casi aterrada

-C-Como supiste? Como supiste que estaba allí?-Preguntó Lucy con un muy claro tono de miedo

-Digamos que es imposible ocultarse de mí estando en la misma habitación-respondió Logan asustando aún más a Lucy

-Te preguntaré esto solo una ves, que hacías ahí?-preguntó Logan mientras lentamente se ponía de pie

-N-Nada, s-s-solo me gusta estar sola en l-lugares obscuros-respondió

Al escuchar esto, Logan recordó brevemente una parte significativa de su pasado

-…Te molestan en la escuela, no es así?-preguntó espontáneamente

-…S-Si, C-Como lo sabes?, nadie más sabe de esto-

-…Alguna ves tuve exactamente los mismos sentimientos y problemas que tú-

-Y… como los superaste?-preguntó ya más calmada

-…No lo hice…todos esos problemas terminaron cuando…olvídalo-

-Por favor ayúdame, no le quiero decir a mi familia por lo que pueden causar, una ves le pasó a Lincoln y no termino muy bien-imploro

-…No lo resolví, solo hice que todos…me…tuviesen miedo-

-Suspiro… bueno, tenía que intentar- dijo Lucy antes de abrir la puerta

-Espera, porque se burlan de ti exactamente?-

-Se burlan por cómo me visto y por las cosas que me gustan-respondió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella

-Y exactamente, que te gusta?-

-Escribir poemas, Ataúdes, Vampiros, ya sabes, cosas normales-

-Vaya, entonces no tienes una conducta tan parecida a la que yo tenía-

-Como eras tú?-

-Pues… siempre me a gustado estar solo, hubo un tiempo que tuve amigos iguales a mi, pero… eso termino pronto-

Antes de que Lucy pudiese decir algo, Lincoln asomo la cabeza por la puerta de su habitación

-Por fin te encuentro Lucy, tenemos una reunión familiar en la sala-dijo Lincoln

-También tengo que bajar?-preguntó Logan algo fastidiado

-Descuida hermano, me dijeron que esta bien que tú no vengas, todos sabemos que quieres estar solo por ahora-respondió Lincoln para después salir al pasillo y cerrar la puerta detrás de el

-No bajas?-

-No, como dijo Lincoln, prefiero estar solo por ahora, hice una excepción contigo-

-Bueno… creo que debo irme-dijo mientras abría la puerta nuevamente

-Bien Lucy, si necesitas hablar con alguien o ayuda con "ese" problema, aquí estaré-

-Vaya ehh, gracias-dijo Lucy antes de salir con una pequeña y bien disimulada sonrisa que Logan notó de inmediato

Logan no supo porque se comportó tan extremadamente amable, supuso que después de todo lo que vivió, no quiere que nadie tenga el mismo destino

* * *

Mientras tanto en la sala de estar toda la familia ya estaba reunida, solo faltaba Lucy la cual no tardó nada en llegar

-Muy bien, ya estamos todos- dijo Lynn jr

-Falta Logan-replicó Luna

-No quiso bajar-respondió Lucy

-Mejor, así no tenemos que soportar a ese vándalo-dijo Lynn jr

-No te atrevas a hablar así de él- respondió Luna

-Si Lynn, no hables así de nuestro hermano, a pasado por mucho como para que lo trates así-dijo Lincoln

-Ya basta niños, los reunimos aquí por una razón-intervino Lynn sr

-Verán, como habrán notado, su madre y yo estamos muy afectados por los acontecimientos recientes y no ayuda mucho el echo de que algunas de ustedes le hablen a Logan como si fuese un criminal-dijo Lynn sr

-Y eliminar o mínimo disminuir esta conducta suya, su madre y yo pensamos que deberían saber un poco más de él…les contaremos como él termino con… aquella mujer-

Todos se quedaron callados, nadie sabía que es lo que podría pasar si Logan se enteraba que hablaban de su pasado a sus espaldas pero la duda y la curiosidad fue demasiada como para resistirse, todos estaban más que atentos a lo que sus padres les podían contar, estaban tan concentrados que no se percataron que sentado en la cima de las escalera… Logan escuchó todo lo que Lynn sr había dicho y también estaba más que preparado para intervenir si hablaba de más…

* * *

 **Bueno gente en verdad espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ahora a responder reviews:**

 **eltioRob95: Descuida amigo, como ya lo e dicho antes, este fic tendrá un final y espero que en verdad te guste lo que tengo planeado para futuros capítulos**

 **RCurrent: Lo se, los bloqueos son la peor maldición para un escritor de cualquier tipo y des afortunadamente todavía no logro deshacerme de ese problema por completo**

 **Créeme, todavía falta bastante tiempo para que Logan considere la casa Loud como su verdadero hogar y aun mas para que los considere a todos como verdadera familia**

 **Si todos estos capítulos te han gustado hasta ahora, la verdad no puedo esperar a leer tu reacción cuando se revele el pasado de Logan**

 **Antes de terminar, aquí les dejo una lista de todas las canciones que e utilizado hasta ahora y los grupos que las compusieron:**

 ** _Stricken, Down with the sickness y Pain redifined_ de _Disturbed_**

 ** _Smells like teen spirit_ de _Nirvana_**

 ** _Before i forget_ de _Slipknot_**

 ** _Cliffs of dover_ de _Erci Johnson_**

 ** _Welcome to the jungle_ de _Guns n Roses_**

 ** _Toxicity_ de _System of a down_**

 ** _Rock you like a hurricane_ de _Scorpions_**

 _ **Prayer of the refugee**_ **de _Rise Against_**

 ** _Raining blood_ de _Slayer_**

 _ **Boulevard of broken dreams**_ **de _Green Day_**

 ** _Nothing else matters_ de _Metallica_**

 **A lo largo del fic solo aparecen los nombres de la mayoría de estas canciones pero como ya e dicho antes; escúchenlas para tener una mejor experiencia**

 **Bueno eso es todo por ahora, no se olviden de checar mi Deviantart, búsquenme como nightwolf13287, se que no hay mucha diferencia en los nombres de usuario pero aun así aquí se los dejo para que no tenga ningún tipo de complicaciones, nos vemos la próxima luna llena**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola gente espero que estén muy bien, pues aquí esta el ultimo capitulo del año, nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza pero como dice un amigo mio: la paciencia es virtud de dioses, espero que en verdad les guste este capitulo, antes de comenzar también les quiero desear una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo, sin nada mas que decir que empiece de una vez**

* * *

Poco tiempo después de que Lucy saliese de la habitación de Lincoln, Logan se quedó pensando por un momento sobre cómo sería su vida en el futuro

-Debería de estrechar lazos con ellos? Después de todo son mi familia biológica pero… no se si debería confiar en todos ellos- dijo Logan para sí mismo pensando en cierta deportista

Se planteó todas sus opciones y al final decidió bajar a esa reunión familiar para estrechar lazos con más miembros de la familia Loud

Salió de la habitación y estaba apunto de bajar las escaleras cuando de repente escucho a Lynn sr decir algo que por alguna razón hizo que se detuviera en seco

-Les contaremos el cómo Logan llegó con… aquella mujer- dijo Lynn sr desde la sala

Por algún motivo Logan sintió que no debía bajar por ahora, nunca se había preguntado cómo fue que llegó con Ashley hasta ese momento y sin duda lo quería saber así que se sentó en el primer escalón y escucho atentamente

* * *

-A que mujer te refieres papá?- preguntó Lucy ya que ella nunca llegó a conocer o siquiera saber de Ashley

-A… A la mujer que Logan tenía como… madre- dijo Rita con un notorio dolor en su voz

Después de responder la duda de Lucy, los señores Loud se centraron en contar toda la historia

-Todo sucedió hace poco más de 15 años, su madre estaba embarazada de Luna y de Logan, habíamos ido al hospital para que su madre se hiciera la primera ecografía de ese embarazo y la doctora que nos atendió era la misma que recibió a Lori y Leni…era la doctora Ashley Miller

Con esto que Lynn sr acababa de revelar, absolutamente todos se quedaron en shock, muchas de las chicas querían decir algo al respecto pero las palabras no salían

-También recuerdo perfectamente ese día- prosiguió Rita -Debí de sospechar que algo andaba mal-

-A que te refieres?- preguntó Luna

-…Cuando me estaba haciendo la ecografía la doctora se quedó mirando el monitor por unos segundos y me dijo que había un problema con el aparato, se levantó de su asiento y me dijo que iría por algo para arreglarlo y cuando volvió conectó algo al monitor, probablemente una memoria USB, y me mostró el monitor… solo aparecía Luna en el- dijo Rita con un claro temblor en la voz

No fue difícil para los chicos Loud el unir las piezas y percatarse de que fue lo que sucedió

-Estás diciendo que… te mostraba imágenes alteradas?- dijo Lincoln en shock

-Si… no se como pude ser tan tonta como para creerme eso- dijo Rita al borde del llanto

-y como no se dieron cuenta el día del parto?!- preguntó Luna con un evidente enojo

-Yo… Yo… me desmayé a mitad del parto, asumo que por el dolor- confesó Rita

-y tu papá? Donde estabas mientras pasaba?- preguntó Luna

-Yo… no pude llegar a tiempo, había un embotellamiento enorme ese día que me atrasó, llegué cuando tú madre ya te tenía en brazos- explicó Lynn sr

-No lo puedo creer, como es posible que algo así le pasara a nuestra familia?- dijo Lincoln al aire

-Más bien, como alguien pudo hacerle eso a nuestra familia?!- replicó Luna bastante enojada y algo alterada por lo que acababa de escuchar

-Lo se querida, yo antes pensaba que la doctora Ashley era una gran persona, pero después de saber lo que nos hizo a nosotros… lo que le hizo a tu hermano… se merece una cadena perpetua- dijo Rita

-La cárcel?! Solo la cárcel?! Se merece la pena de muerte! si la tuviese aquí enfrente no dudaría ni un segundo en romperle la cara con el bate de Lynn!- exclamo Luna levantándose de su asiento

-Cálmate cariño, entendemos por completo tu enojo pero lo echo, echo esta, ella esta en la cárcel y dudo mucho que algún día salga- dijo Rita intentando tranquilizar a Luna

-No me importa! Si algún día veo a esa maldita zorra hija de puta, me encargare de que no vuelva a caminar jamás!- grito Luna inundada por el odio

-Luna, sabes perfectamente que ese tipo de lenguaje está prohibido en esta casa, así que mejor discúlpate y siéntate ahora mismo- dijo Lynn sr tomando un semblante más serio

-Si me permiten tomar la palabra, tengo algo que aportar a esta conversación- dijo Lisa interrumpiendo la discusión entre su hermana y sus padres

-Madre, dijiste que te desmayaste en el proceso de parto?- preguntó Lisa

-Si, así es, porque lo preguntas?- preguntó Rita

-El cuerpo de la mujer está echo para soportar una enorme cantidad de dolor a la hora de parir, así que es prácticamente imposible que te hallases desmayado por el dolor, suena más factible que te hallasen administrado algún tipo de sedante- respondió

Lo que acababa de aportar Lisa dejó pensando a Rita, lo que dijo era más que verdad y ya que lo pensaba mejor, se percató que había sufrido aún más dolor cuando recibió a Lori y Leni y no estuvo ni cerca de desmayarse por lo cual la única explicación lógica es que…

-Dios mío…-

-Esa maldita-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Luna, esa mujer merece morir-

Decían algunos miembros de la familia al percatarse de lo que había pasado en verdad ese día, sin duda, muchos de ellos le deseaban la muerte a Ashley en esos momentos

Sin embargo había alguien que ya estaba harto de escuchar todas esas cosas sobre Ashley

Rápidamente la familia Loud volteó a ver las escaleras al escuchar como Logan bajaba con rapidez

Sin perder tiempo y con rapidez, Logan tomó su chaqueta que estaba colgada de un perchero junto a la puerta

-Logan? Vas a salir a esta hora?- preguntó Luna viendo el reloj que marcaba las 8 pm

Logan no dio respuesta alguna, simplemente giro lo suficiente como para ver a su familia de reojo

La mirada que Logan les lanzó era tan fría que dejó a todos los presentes congelados en sus asientos

-…Escuchaste toda la conversación, no es así?- preguntó Luna

-Cada palabra- respondió

-Entonces porque te pones así después de saber lo que te hizo?- preguntó Luna

-Luna… se que lo que hizo fue horrible y se que todos ustedes son mi familia biológica pero aún así… no tienen porque insultarla de esa manera o desearle la muerte- respondió con un poco de molestia en su voz

-Estás bromeando? Después de lo que te hizo la defiendes? Porque defender a una maldita hija de perra como ella? Porqu…-

-PORQUE ELLA ES ESTÉRIL!- grito

Después del semejante grito que dio Logan, nadie se atrevió a hablar durante un pequeño periodo de tiempo

-No te pareció raro el echo de que fuese estéril y de que te "tuviera" a ti?- preguntó Lori

-Crees que soy tan idiota como para no haberme percatado de eso?- preguntó Logan

-Pues siendo honestos…-intentó decir Lynn jr

-Tu cierra la boca o yo te la cerrare- dijo Logan interrumpiéndola

-Claro que le pregunte eso cuando me lo confesó, me dijo que por suerte solo me tubo a mí porque pocos días después tubo un percance médico que la dejó estéril, se lo creí porque me mostró papeles médicos que avalaban su historia- explicó Logan

-Enserio estas defendiendo a una desconocida en lugar de apoyar a tu verdadera familia?- dijo Lola cambiando el tema nuevamente

-Saben, en lo que a mi respecta, ella es aún más cercana a mí que todos ustedes juntos, me importa un carajo si somos de la misma sangre, para mí ella es mi madre- dijo Logan a toda la familia Loud antes de salir por la puerta principal

Por obvias razones Rita no pudo contenerse más y rompió en llanto mientras que Lori, Lynn, Lola y Lisa estaban más que furiosas con Logan

Rápidamente Lori y Lynn salieron de la casa y vieron a Logan en su motocicleta enfrente de la casa apuntó de partir, rápidamente se le acercaron y lo detuvieron por un momento

-Que demonios te pasa?! Hiciste llorar a mamá!- grito Lori

-La verdad antes te tenia miedo, pero ahora solo quiero hacer que te tragues los dientes- agregó Lynn

Sin siquiera voltear a verlas, Logan les respondió

-Creen que me importa un demonio lo que me están diciendo? Sus quejas y amenazas no son nada comparadas con lo que e vivido, así que si no quieren estar al borde de la muerte, les recomiendo que se mantengan alejadas de mí y de mi vida, y con eso me refiero a toda esta familia- respondió Logan antes de acelerar y partir con rumbo desconocido… Al menos para los Loud

* * *

Poco tiempo después de salir de la casa Loud, Logan llegó a su antigua casa

Al entrar sintió una pesadez y nostalgia tremenda, como si no hubiese estado allí en años, el resto del día se la pasó deambulando por esa casa buscando álbumes de fotos en su habitación, pero no solo encontró álbumes de fotos, encontró una guitarra electro-acústica que no veía desde hace años, cuando la encontró, se sentó al lado de su cama y tocó una pequeña pieza de una canción para ver si seguía afinada después de tanto tiempo

No one knows what it's like

To be the bad man

To be the sad man

Behind blue eyes

And no one knows what it's like

To be hated

To be faded to telling only lies

But my dreams they aren't as empty

As my conscience seems to be

I have hours, only lonely

My love is vengeance

That's never free

Sin duda tuvo que afinar un poco las cuerdas para poder tocar bien esa pieza, la toco más que nada porque se sentía bastante nostálgico y hacía años que no tocaba esa canción, la última ves que la toco fue días después de…

Antes de que se pusiese a llorar de verdad, dejó la guitarra de lado y dejó de pensar en todo eso, prefirió seguir buscando álbumes de fotos en la habitación de Ashley

Ahí sí que encontró más álbumes pero al igual que en su habitación, no solo encontró álbumes de fotos, encontró una caja algo grande que tenía escrita al lado su nombre y la fecha de su cumpleaños

Dudando por breves momentos la sacó y la abrió, su sorpresa fu tremenda, la caja contenía una nota y otra caja de menor tamaño de color verde y con un logo muy característico; XboX

Estuvo a punto de tirar la nota a la basura pero se percató que tenía el nombre de su difunto padre en ella, la abrió lentamente y leyó el mensaje que contenía

-Logan, si estas leyendo esto, yo ya e muerto, esto lo escribí poco después de tu cumpleaños número 15, me acaban de diagnosticar cancer de riñón, aún no me dicen en qué etapa está pero como siempre te he dicho; siempre hay que estar preparado para lo peor, se que no tuvimos el tiempo suficiente para estar juntos pero algo es algo, créeme cuando te digo que él no haber pasado suficiente tiempo contigo es el peor error que cometí en la vida, se como te encanta esta marca de videojuegos así que espero que esto compense un poco mi ausencia, cada que la uses yo estaré ahí a tu lado, recuérdalo siempre, se fuerte hijo mío te extrañaré- decía la nota

Lentamente sacó una caja que contenía una consola Xbox one

Al tenerla en las manos, Logan no pudo aguantar más y se sentó junto a la cama de Ashley abrazando la caja y dejó salir su llanto, jamás imagino que su padre le daría un último regalo, pero sin duda significaba mucho para el

* * *

Ya era de mañana, la luz del sol entraba por la ventana de la habitación de Ashley y despertó lentamente a Logan que se quedó dormido en el suelo junto al regalo de su padre

Al percatarse de la hora se dio cuenta de que ya no iba a llegar a la escuela ese día

Sin duda, no estaba nada apresurado, se preparó su desayuno, se dio una ducha y se la pasó viendo la TV la mayor parte de la mañana

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido otra ves cuando un ruido proveniente de la calle llamo su atención, echo un vistazo por la ventana y se desilusionó al ver que era Vanzilla

Salió de la casa y vio como Rita se bajaba de la camioneta con una notoria prisa y preocupación

Cuando Rita se percató de la presencia de Logan, no perdió tiempo y corrió a abrazarlo, Logan ni se inmutó

-Hijo, me tenías tan preocupada- dijo Rita aún abrazándolo

-…No me llames así- Respondió Logan fríamente

Al escuchar esto, Rita recordó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior

-Hijo, yo…- intentó decir

-Te dije que no me llames así- interrumpió Logan elevando un poco más la voz

Antes de que Rita pudiese decir algo más, Logan se dio media vuelta y entró nuevamente a la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de él

Al ver la situación que tenía entre manos, Rita comenzó a pensar sobre que hacer al respecto para que su hijo la dejara expresarse, pero más importante, para que la escuchara

Después de meditarlo por un rato se acercó a la puerta y sutilmente la toco pero, evidentemente, no obtuvo respuesta alguna

Entonces, lentamente la fue abriendo la puerta y la imagen que encontró, le dolió de corazón

La casa estaba a obscuras, todas las luces apagadas y todas las cortinas cerradas excepto por una que estaba sutilmente abierta, dejaba pasar un pequeño rayo de luz que daba directamente hacia el marco de una foto que estaba en el suelo enfrente de Logan, que estaba sentado en el suelo y pegado a la pared, abrazando sus rodillas y mirando fijamente esa foto y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

Muy lentamente Rita entró a la casa y poco a poco se fue acercando a la sala hasta sentarse en un sofá individual, Logan ni se inmutó

-Logan… podríamos hablar?- preguntó Rita

Logan no dijo nada, solo se levantó y se sentó en el sofá enfrente de Rita

-Se… se que estas pasando por una situación bastante difícil, nosotros también, tienes que entenderlo… no te pido que nos llames familia de un día a otro, solo te pido que nos trates como si al menos fuésemos amigos, debes de entender que no hay dolor más grande que el de una madre al no conseguir el afecto de su propio hijo- hablo Rita

Justo cuando Logan escucho lo de "no hay dolor más grande", estuvo por perder totalmente el control, pero se relajó lo suficiente como para contestarle;

-Que no hay dolor más grande? Te mostrare lo que es el dolor- respondió Logan levantándose del sofá, dándole la espalda a Rita y quitándose la camiseta

Cuando Rita vio las cicatrices que Logan tenía en la espalda, llevó sus manos a su boca ahogando un grito de angustia

-Tú no tienes idea de lo que es el verdadero dolor, estas heridas sí que dolieron, pero…son peores las psicológicas… puede que la herida se haya curado y cicatrizado, pero para mí son un constante recordatorio de mi pasado… de la mierda que viví y que… constantemente recuerdo… cada momento que vivo… es una maldita agonia- replicó Logan

Sin duda alguna dejó a Rita sin palabras, Logan se puso nuevamente su camiseta y se sentó en el sofá

-Lo…Lo lamentó, no tenía idea- logró decir Rita ya que fue lo único que se le ocurrió

Por un breve momento, Logan cerró sus ojos y meditó sobre lo que estaba a punto de decir

-Se que no tengo otra opción más que vivir con ustedes, no lo voy a negar pero tampoco lo voy a aceptar tan fácilmente, no dudo que poco a poco me integrare a su familia pero, honestamente, no creo que los pueda ver como mi verdadera familia, al menos, no por varios años y menos por cómo me tratan algunas de las chicas… y siendo honesto, no las culpo-

Sin duda le dolió a Rita lo he Logan acababa de decir, pero al menos había echo un progreso con el

-…Bueno, eso lo dices ahora pero tengo la esperanza de que eso cambie con el tiempo- respondió Rita

-Me alegra que pudiésemos hablar un poco… te dejaré la llave de la casa por si decides regresar en un rato, me tengo que ir a trabajar, por favor piensa en lo que te pedí- dijo Rita antes de levantarse del sofá, dejar la llave de su casa en la mesa de centro y salir de la casa para eventualmente irse al trabajo

Sin duda alguna, Logan sabía que los tiempos que estaban por venir serían duros pero sin duda, no tan duros como los que vivió en el pasado… pero estos se acercarán demasiado a aquella ves

* * *

 **Bueno en verdad espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, antes de responder los reviews les quería decir que para el próximo año intentare traerles capítulos mas seguidos, yo diría que mínimo publicar un capitulo una vez al mes y máximo tardarme dos meses en publicar (si por algún motivo no me fuese posible publicar un capitulo, se los haré saber), ahora a responder los reviews:**

 **RCurrent: Sin duda alguna la relación entre Lynn Y Logan va es muy complicada, pero créeme, esto no es nada comparado a algunos acontecimientos en el futuro que harán que su relación sea mucho peor, saludos**

 **Luis Carlos: No hay mucho que decirte amigo, la verdad, solo puedo decir gracias por empezar a leer mi fic y esperar que te guste**

 **Guest: Una opinión negativa?, tarde o temprano tenia que suceder, pero sabes algo?, eso no podría importarme menos ya que ese tipo de comentarios son los que me han inspirado a lo largo de mi vida para ser mejor en lo que hago y demostrar de lo que soy capaz, cualquier tipo de comentario en este fic solo me inspira para seguir escribiendo o para mejorar aun mas (Si creen que esta respuesta es algo exagerada, hay una explicación muy simple; estaba inspirado)**

 **Bueno eso es todo por ahora, nuevamente les deseo una Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo, nos vemos la próxima luna llena**


End file.
